Yellow Prince
by Haci Hasegawa
Summary: Kami bertiga di anggap Aib,Arogan,dan lemah oleh mereka semua,tapi itu dulu. Sekarang kami akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kami bukan seperti dulu lagi dan menjadi seorang pemimpin di masa yang akan datang Kelak,Dengan teman kami di juluki Yellow Prince!
1. Awal dari perubahan!

Yellow Prince

Discalaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto)

Ichie ishibumi

(Highschool Dxd)

Warning: typo,Not Eyd,GodLike,alur pasaran.

Pair: Belakangan!.

Rated: T-M

Summary

Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan Dunia Shinobi ke 4 dan Hokage ke-7 menutup usia setelah sang istri meninggal dan menyusul teman,guru,dan saudaranya telah kembali terlebih dahulu,tapi semua itu hanya impiannya saja,kenyataannya Naruto hidup kembali dan mengisi Raga yang mirip dengannya di dimensi baru yang meninggal karena energi iblis yang habis,Dari sana naruto akan memulai petualangannya bersama dua partner sejatinya.

Note: ntah kenapa ide ini yang muncul di pikiran saya,maka saya tuangkan dalam Ffn,mungkin alur pasaran dan ide sama dengan Para Author senior sekalian.Saya meminta ijin untuk idenya senior.

Chapter 1.

 **Naruto pov.**

Malam ini adalah malam dimana seorang yang aku panggil 'King' akan di tunangan kan dengan seorang dari klan phennex yang sebelumnya bertarung dalam Acara Rating game,he aku ingat sebelum tubuh atau jiwa yang sebelum mati karena kehabisan energi saat melawan Raiser beberapa bulan yang lalu dan jiwa yang sebelumnya juga pernah berbisik kepada Raiser tentang sesuatu yang entah aku kurang paham,haaa... jika mengingat,ingatan tentang tubuh dan jiwa ini sebelum aku mengantikan jiwa lamanya,aku ingin menangis,marah,kesal,kecewa saat mendapat ingatan jiwa yang lama dimana sedari kecil ralat bayi di telantar orang tua kandung yang sialnya orang tua kandung jiwa lama ini adalah orang tua kandung ku di dimensi shinobi... hanha karena energi iblis dalam diri tidak ada,mereka dengan tega melentarkan ku begitu saja yang di rawat oleh para maid dan mementingkan kedua saudara ku itu? cih,jika aku mengingat semua itu aku ingin membunuh mereka semua,untung kedua partner ku menyadarkan ku dan mengurungkan niat ku itu,Oh ya kenapa aku bisa memiliki 'king' ? karena aku di sengaja di renkar supayah aku memiliki energi iblis dan tidak memalukan kedua orang tuaku itu? heh rencana busuk mereka tidak terjadi karena seorang iblis di renkar iblis tidak akan menambahkan apapun hanya menjadikan seorang anggota iblisnya saja,sudahlah aku sedang menunggu yang di rencanakan oleh teman ku ini.

 **Naruto Pov end.** **Normal Pov.** "Baiklah semua karena gangguannya sudah di atasi,maka acara ini akan segera saya mulai dan mengumumkan sesuatu pada anda semua" teriak Raiser setelah mebgalahkan Isse Hyoudo yang menantangnya tadi untuk menyelamatkan sang 'boucho' dan tidak lupa dengan nada terkesan bijak,lemah lembut,dan Hormat yang membuat semua tamu undang terkejud.

"Saya akan mengumumkan bahwa Saya tidak tertarik menikahi Rias Gremory yang memprilakukan salah satu anggotanya yang persis seperti 'anjing liar',huuff haaa... saya akan menikahi Quen saya yaitu Yubelluna sekaligus kekasih hati ku dan satu hal lagi saya mengangkat Naruto Namika dari iblis kebangsawan Namikaze Menjadi Saudara ku sekaligus anggota Klan phennex,terima kasih" Umum Raiser yang membuat semua tamu undangan termasuk tiga keluarga bangsawan Syok berat.

"Naruto,Saudara ku tolong kau bawa sang mempelai wanita sesungguhnya ke altar dan kau menjadi saksi sakral kami berdua" tambah Raiser untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum rahma yang membuat keluarga bangsawan phennex menangis bangga dan haru.

"Ayo,yubel-nee" ucap naruto yang menggaet lengan Yubelluna yang di terima dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Iya,outotu-kun" kata yubelluna dengan senyum hangat dan menghilang bersama naruto dalam sekejap dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning yang membuat keluarga asli naruto terkejut terutama kedua orang tuanya.

'H-Hiraishin' batin ayah dan ibu naruto yang menghilang dengan sekajap dengan jutsu khas seorang kepala Klan Namikaze.

"Terima kasih saudara ku" ucap Raiser saat melihat naruto yang berada di altar bersama dengan yubelluna.

"yare yare,seharusnya aku juga menjadi saksi di acara sakral mu,keriput" ucap Sairaog yang berdiri di belakang Raiser.

"Oh,aku lupa dengan mu gumpalan otot" ejek Raiser kepada Sairaog yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sialan kau keriput,kau bahkan melupakan saudara mu yang tampan ini?" ujar sairaog dengan kesal yang mendapat tawa dari raiser,sampai sebua suara menginstruksinya.

"Tunggu Raiser-kun,apa maksud mu membatalkan pernikahan mu dengan adik ku? di tambah kau bilang adik ku memperilakukan salah satu anggotanya seperti 'anjing liar'?" instruksi dari sang Mou Lucifer sekarang yang banyak terkandung kemarahan di setiap kalimat yang dia lontarkan tadi.

"Ya memang itu kenyataannya Lucifer-dono,anggota yang di perilakukan sepeti 'anjing liar' itu adalah Naruto Namikaze saudara ku... Kenapa? anda tidak terima jika adik anda,saya permalukan? ingat Lucifer-dono yang memulai semua ini adalah dari anda bukan dari pihak ku atau keluarga ku,anda dan keluarga merencanakan semua ini untuk membuat ku sadar dari ke arogankan? terima kasih sudah merencanakan semua ini dan anda berhasil menyadarkan saya,tetapi saat saya mengetahui jika salah satu anggota parage Rias di perilakukan seperti 'anjing liar' ada keinginan untuk memusnahkan sekarang walau akukan di buuh nanti,tapi Naruto menahan ku agar tidak membunuh Rias, karena naruto menyukai Rias.khe aku saja jijik mendengarnya awal walau aku terkana ceramah panjang dari naruto aku sadar juga...tapi apa kau tau lucifer-dono? bahwa adik tercinta mu itu hampir melakukan hubungan intim dengan pengguna secreat gear itu di depan paragenya terutama naruto,untung waktu itu naruto membuat pion tercintanys terpental keluar,oh ya naruto sekarang di cap iblis liar karena menyerang anggota teamnya sendiri-" " **Cukup Riaser phennex"** perkataan Riaser yang terpotong saat Sirzech memotongnya bahkan mengeluarkan aura iblis dengan intens gila.

"Oh,kau tidak terima he lucifer-dono? kalo begitu aku maju ke sini" tantang Raiser kepada Sirzech yang sedang kalap akan kemarahannya sendiri.

" **Jika itu kemauan mu Raiser,jangan salahkan aku jika klan phennex mencari lagi penurus klannya"** ujar Sirzech yang menembakan Power of disctraktion dalam bentuk seekor naga yang mengarag ke tempat Raiser yang berdiri bersama naruto dan Sairaog dan yubelluna sudah di teleport oleh naruto barusan,sesaat serangan sirzech menghantam altar dan membuat bagian di tempat altar dan gedung hancur berantakan,semua tamu memandang tidak percaya kepada lucifer sekarang memusnahkan Raiser phennex,Sairaog bael,dan Naruto Namikaze dengan satu tekhni saja (?).

"tadi sangat menyakitkan lucifer-dono,tapi lumayan untuk pengalaman bertarung ku" ucap sebuah suara di balik asap mengepul di sana dan dari sana terlihat tiga siluet yang berdiri dengan sempurna,setelah asap menghilang terlihat keadaan mereka tidak apa apa terkecuali Raiser yang kedua tangannya sedang berregenerasi.

"seharusnya aku saja menahan serangan itu tadi" ucap sairaog yang perihatin melihat kedua tangan temannya itu sedang berregennerasi.

"biarkan sajalah sairaog,toh memang di berkeinginan menyelamatkan kita" timpal naruto dengan pandangan datar ke arah sang lucifer sekarang.

"nah aku ada sebua ide yang cukup gila,apa kalian mau ikut ide ini?" tanya Raiser kepada naruto dan sairaog yang saling pandang satu sama lain dan mengagukan kepala mereka.

"aku ikut/hn" ucap sairaog dan naruto bersamaan dan membuaf raiser mengukir senyumnya.

"baiklah,Aku menantang ke empat mou dalam rating game melawan kami bertiga,bagaimana lucifer-dono?" tantang Raiser yang membuat seluruh tamu undangan dan keluarga mereka bertiga terkejut dan syok.

"Hm? jika itu tantangan untuk kami para mou maka akan kami terima,tapi apa kosekuensinya nanti?" tanya Sirzech lucifer kepada Raiser yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kosekuensinya adalah jika kami menang maka kami bertiga akan mengganti posisi para mou,saat jabatannya kalian telah usai nanti dan jika kami yang kalah maka kami akan menerima di usir dari makai dan di cap iblis liar serta nama kami di hapus dari anggota bangsawan iblis" kata Raiser yang menambah syok para tamu undangan dan hal itu membuat sirzech yang entah kenapa menarik sedut bibir seperti senyum tertarik.

"hmmm... akan ku terima kosekuendinya dan kapan rating game itu di laksanakan?" tanya sirzech lagi yang ntah kenapa ketiga mou sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan memandang ketiga sekawan itu dengan tertarik.

"Tentu saja... sekarang lucifer-dono,Leviathan-dono,Bleazblup(?)-dono,dan Asmoudues-dono" kata Raiser sambil menyebutkan gelar setiap mou di sana. **_ma'af saya tidak tau julukan mou keempat,jika berkenan tolong beritahukan saya agar bisa saya perbaiki._**

apa kau yakin ingin melawan kami berempat,Rai-tan?" tanya Mou leviathan seraffal sitri dengan nada cildish.

"Tentu saja kami yakin,leviathan-dono. karena kami ingin memperlihatkan hasil latihan kami selama ini" ujar sairaog dengan nada bangga yang membuat keempat mou bertambah tertarik.

"Dan juga kami akan menunjukan pada para tetua bahwa kami layak untuk menjadi penurus klan dan penurus para mou selanjutnya,khususnys untuk aku sendiri bahwa aku akan membuktikan ** _..anak yang di anggap aib dan kesialan klan bisa membuat mereka terkagum terutama untuk yang aku sebut 'keluarga'_** " kata naruto dengan penakanan setiap kalimat pada ucapan terakhirnya dan melepas hawa membunuh yang membuat tamu undangan di sana menatapnya dengan horor.

"Oke,kita akhiri saja percakapan membosankan ini.Kita percepat saja rating game ini karena aku mau melanjutkan tidur ku lagi. Grayfia transfer kami ke tempat biasa para mou berlatih" titah sang Mou Strategi dengan wajah malas tingkat akut yang membuat semua iblis di sana jawdrop berat,kemudian Grayfia langsung mentransfer keempat mou dan Raiser berserta naruto dan sairaog.

 ** _Arena Rating game._**

beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah tiba pada arena rating game yang keseluruhan padang rumput yang luas dan tidak jauh dari sana terlihag kekkai yang melapisi Area tersebut.

 **" _Rating game Para mou melawan Raiser phennex,Sairaog Beal,dan Naruto namikaze akan di mulai.peraturannya sederhana siapa yang tidak bisa bangkit lagi atau mengatakan menyerah akan langsung di keluarkan dari arena.di larang untuk membunuh maka jika terjadi akan langsung diskualifikasi.Dan Rating game di mulai!"_** Kata Grayfia yang menggema di arena dan saat mengatakan mulai tadi setiap kubu langsung merengsek kedepan untuk menghajar satu sama lain yang memang terlihat berat sebelah.

 ** _Skip time 30 menit kemudian._**

Terlihat keadaan arena rating game yang rusak parah sertah keadan yang sangat buruk terjadi pada Raiser,Sairaog,dan Naruto yang terbaring dengan nafas memburuh dan pakaian yang robek sana sini,untuk para mou hanya pakaian kebangsawanan mereka saja lecet sedikit saja.

"Apa kalian menyerah?" tanya Mou bleazblup kepada Raiser dkk.

"menyerah ya? menurut mu bagaimana sairaog?" tanya Raiser kepada sairaog yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"aku akan menyerah jika jiwa ku sudah keluar dari tubuh ini,sudah cukup kita bermain. Sekarang kita tunjukkkan kekuatan kita bertiga" ajak Sairaog yang bangkit dari terbaringnya bersamaan dengan raiser,sedangkan naruto terbaring dengan ekspresi wajah yang tersenyum.

"jadi kalian belum menyerah dan menunjukkan kekuatan asli he? menarik sekali. tunjukkan kekuatan kalian yang asli pada kami berempat" tantang sang Mou asmoudues (?) dengan nada sedikit meremahkan.

Sedangkan Sairaog,Raiser,termasuk naruto langsung menyeringai bak Raja iblis masa lalu yang membuat orang yang menonton maupun para mou merasakan hal tidak ralat sangat tidak meengenakkan.

"Akan kami tunjukkan kekuatan dari orang yang di anggap Aib/Aroggan/Lemah Pada kalian semua!" teriak Sairaog,Raiser,dan Naruto yang bangkit dari terbaringnya dan dari sekitar tubuh mereka bertiga terlihat ledakan energi sangat kuat.

 ** _beberapa menit yang lalu di mindscape naruto._**

 **"Jadi sekarang kau akan menunjukkan kuatan mu bocah?"** Seekor Rubah orange berekor sembilan yang sedang duduk menatap ke arah naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

 **"Ini yang aku tunggu selama ini,naruto. Ayo kita hajar keempat iblis itu dan bungkam orang orang yang pernah menghina mu"** Timpal seekor serigala coklat berekor sepuluh yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari Rubah tadi dan kedua mata yang memiliki pola yang indah.

"Ha'i,aku mohon bantuan kalian berdua kurama,Shinju" ucap naruto sebelum keluar dari mindscapenya dan kedua makhluk yang mendapat title superior itu menyeringai dan ledakan cakra super kuat terjadi di sana.

 ** _Waktu sekarang._**

"Ayo namea Kita tunjukkan kekuatan Asli mu pada mereka semua!" teriak lantang Sairaog dengan muncul seekor singa jantan di sampingnya.

 **"Groaarrrr!"** Nguman singa perkasa yang terdengar oleh mereka semua dan kemudian Sairaog meneriakan jurusnya.

"Tingkatan terakhir dari blance breaker... **JUGGERNER DRIVE"** Teriak lantang Sairaog yang langsung di penuhi cahaya dan aura keemasan dan membentuk seekor Singa Jantan yang seekuran dengan Sang raja naga Tanin,ini merepukan Gabungan Sairaog dan Secreat gear Namae(?) yang terakhir dan terkuat yang di sembunyikan oleh Sairaog sendiri.

" **Aku adalah pangeran dari phennex...**

 **" Yang di anugrahi oleh raja dari segala burung legenda..**

 **"Raja Phoniex yang agung bersemayam di dalam tubuh ku...**

 **" Bangkitlah.. _Legend Of Phoniex"_**

Rapal mantra kuno yang keluar dari mulut Raiser yang perlahan melayang dan dari tubuh Raiser keluar Aura Dan Api dengan intens Gila yang perlahan membentuk seekor Burung phoniex yang sama seukuran dengan Perubahan Sairaog tadi dan terbang dengan gagahnya.

"Yosh Gilaran kita... **KURAMA! SHINJU!"** Teriak Naruto yang pertama tubuhnya terbalut jubah dan aura orange kekuningan dan dari sana perlahan tercipta Kepala seekor Rubah dan membentuk tubuh sepenuhnya dengan ekor sembilan yang melambai dengan liar dan hal satu lagi membuat terkejut adalah mata rubah itu berpola Riak air dengan sembilan tomoe di sana.

Para Mou,Tetua,Keluarga bangsawan,Rias,Sona,dan para tamu undangan terkejut bukan main bahkan ada yang pingsan saat melihat perubahan dan ledakan kekuatan di sana yang dimana mereka berubah menjadi seekor hewan legenda,yang terutama tertuju pada naruto yang berubah bentuk menjadi seekor rubah ekor sembilan atau di kenal dengan Kyuubi.

"Tidak salah lagi ini memang naruto anak ku" gumam minato yang mengingat saat di masih membantu naruto di dunia shinobi saat perangan dunia shinobi keempat.

"n..naruto...ma'afkan ibu nak" tangis kushina yang pecah karena mengingat bahwa dia dulu membantu naruto untuk menjinakan kyuubi atas bantuannya.

 ** _Arena rating game._**

"Falbi-tan,setelah rating game ini aku akan menghajar mu habis habisan" ucap seraffal dengan kesal saat melihat ketiga remaja di depannya mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka.

"Ahahahaha,ma'afkan aku sera" tawa canggung falbium karena sudah memprovokasi ketiga remaja tadi.

"Haaa.. kita akan sulit melawan mereka sekarang,di tambah Pemuda bernama naruto itu yang mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh yang sangat mengerikan" Kata Ajuka dengan keringat dingin saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang di keluarkan oleh naruto.

"Kemungkinan kita untuk menang memang sedikit,tapi setidaknya kita beri mereka perlawanan dari Kita" timpal sirzech yang melepas pakaian bangsawan mounya dan perlahan melayang dengan sayapnya dan dari tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura merah kehitaman dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang di ikuti oleh ketiga mou lainnya yang mulai menunjukkan true from yang sudah tertidur selama seratus tahun sejak perang saudara dulu.

" **Sekarang Maju/Maju!"**

 **To be countine**

Saran gan! masih ada typo atau alur kecepatan?


	2. Akhir dari semua dan awal dari semua

"Kemungkinan kita untuk menang memang sedikit,tapi setidaknya kita beri mereka perlawanan dari Kita" timpal sirzech yang melepas pakaian bangsawan mounya dan perlahan melayang dengan sayapnya dan dari tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura merah kehitaman dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang di ikuti oleh ketiga mou lainnya yang mulai menunjukkan true from yang sudah tertidur selama seratus tahun sejak perang saudara dulu.

 **"Sekarang Maju/Maju!"**

Yellow Prince

Discalaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto)

Ichie ishibumi

(Highschool Dxd)

Warning: typo,Not Eyd,GodLike,alur pasaran.

Pair: Belakangan!.

Rated: T-M

Summary

Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan Dunia Shinobi ke 4 dan Hokage ke-7 menutup usia setelah sang istri meninggal dan menyusul teman,guru,dan saudaranya telah kembali terlebih dahulu,tapi semua itu hanya impiannya saja,kenyataannya Naruto hidup kembali dan mengisi Raga yang mirip dengannya di dimensi baru yang meninggal karena energi iblis yang habis,Dari sana naruto akan memulai petualangannya bersama dua partner sejatinya.

Note: ntah kenapa ide ini yang muncul di pikiran saya,maka saya tuangkan dalam Ffn,mungkin alur pasaran dan ide sama dengan Para Author senior sekalian.Saya meminta ijin untuk idenya senior.

Chapter 2.

 **Normal Pov.**

"Seraffal,Ajuka,Falbium kita serangan mereka secara bersama sama" kata Sirzech memberi instruksi kepada ketiga mou lainnya.

"kalian siapkanlah serangan terkuat kalian,biar aku dan sirzech menahan mereka beberapa saat" ujar Falbium yang mulai memperlihatkan Raut wajah serius yang sudah jarang dia perlihatkan lagi.

"baiklah falbi,tolong kalian ulurkan waktu beberapa menit kedepan agar kami bisa menyelesaikan persiapan serangan kami berdua nanti" kata ajuka yang mulai memerapal kan rumus rumus sihirnya (lupa aku namanya) dan itu juga terjadi pada seraffal merapal sihirnya dan di atas mereka dengan perlahan tercipta lingkaran sihir terbilang cukup besar.

"Ayo falbi,kita serang mereka" ajak sirzech yang langsung melesat ke tempat Naruto,Raiser,dan Sairaog tiba tiba saja berhenti berlari ke tempat para mou dan malah memandang mereka saja.

 **"Sairaog,kau duluan yang menyerang mereka"** kata Raiser dalam bentuk Seekor Burung phoniex kepada Sairaog yang dalam bentuk seekor Singa raksasa.

 **"khe,tentu saja Raiser. Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku adalah Lucifer selanjutnya"** ucap Sairaog yang langsung menghilang dalam satu detik dan muncul tepat di depan Sirzech dan Falbium yang terkejut saat Sairaog berada di depan mereka.

"menghindar falbi" teriak sirzech kepada falbium saat melihat Sairaog yang dalam bentuk seekor singa melancarkan serangan pertamanya.

 ** _wusshhhh wusshhhh..._** ** _Boommmm..._**

Hanya satu serangan dari kaki depan sairaog dapat membuat kawah berukuran besar tepat dimana Sirzech dan Falbium berada dan hal itu membuat sirzech dan falbium sedikit terkejut melihat serangan sairaog sekuat itu.

"falbi kau kunci pergerakan sairaog dan aku yang membuatnya tumbang nanti" perintah sirzech yang meledekan kembali kekuatannya dan membuat true fromnya bertambah kuat yang membuat kekkai dengan perlahan retak.

"ya" jawab falbium yang langsung membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar di atas sairaog dan lingkaran sihir tersebut langsung mengurung sairaog yang masih tetap berdiam dan hal itu langsung tidak di sia siakan oleh sirzech yang langsung meninju sairaog dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

 **" itu sia sia saja,sekarang rasakan auman dari para Raja Singa... _Groooaarrrrr"_** Auman sairaog dengan kuat saat sirzech belum sampai ke tempatnya dan auman itu juga membuat lingkaran sihir dari falbium hancur dan mementalkan sirzech kebalakang.

 **"sairaog mundurlah sekarang giliran ku dan naruto kau yang akhiri pertarungan setelah pertarungan singkat ku nanti"** Perintah Riaser yang dengan bijak dan hal itu di setujui oleh sairaog yang kembali mundur dan kembali dalam wujud normalnya. Naruto sendiri masih berdiam diri.

"falbium,sirzech mundurlah. Serangan kami sudah siap" instruksi ajuka kepada sirzech yang di bantu berdiri oleh falbium dan langsung mundur.

"Terima ini!" teriak ajuka yang menambakan sihir yang berintens besar dan daya hancur yang dapat meratakan sebuah gunung yang mengarah tepat ke arah Raiser yang terbang cepat ketempat mereka dan serangan itu dengan telak mengenai tubuh Raiser yang dalam wujud burung phoniex yang hancur sebagian dan dengan perlahan beregenerasi.

"Seraffal sekarang!" teriak ajuka kepada seraffal yang berada di sampingnya(?).

"Iya aju-tan,Terima ini!" teriak seraffal yang mengeluarkan seekor naga es yang ukurannya seterah dengan bentuk burung phoniex raiser yang melesat ke arah Raiser yang dalam bentuk burung phoniex yang beregenerasi.

 **"percuma saja leviathan-sama. Es bertemu dengan Api akan mencair"** kata Raiser yang meningkatkan intensitas Apinya dan naga es yang baru saja melilitnya dengan perlahan mencair dan hal itu sontak membuat Ajuka dan Seraffal terkejut bukan main.

 **"Mari kita lihat,Apa para mou dapat menahan serangan ku?"** kata Raiser yang mulai menciptakan replika matahari yang suhunya persis dengan matahari.

"sial jika kita terkena serangan dari Raiser,berkemungkinan kita akan terbaring di rumah sakit cukup lama" kata sirzech yang mulai kembali berdiri dan mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

"setidaknya kita memberi sedikit perlawanan" timpal falbium yang ikut menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

"ya aku setujuh dengan mu falbium" ujar ajuka yang ikut menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan dan seraffal kembali menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang terbilang lebih besar dari yang pertama.

"kalian bertiga tahan serangan dari raiser dan aku akan membekukkan raiser dan kedua temannya" seraffal dengan serius bahkan aura keberiuan menyeruak dengan gila dari tubuh seraffal dan hal itu membuat Sirzech,Ajuka,dan Falbium terdiam dan berkeringat dingin saat seraffal mulai berkata serius,mereka bertiga ingat saat seperti ini seraffal melawan grayfia untuk memperebutkan tatah leviathan yang saat pertarungan mereka yang hampir 85% underworld membuka dan salju dadakan.

 **" _Teriama ini...Great Fire Ball!"_** Lontaran miniatur matahari yang seeukuran dengan burung phoniex Raiser dan di atas Raiser yang lingkaran sihir seraffal ciptakan tadi keluar seekor naga yang ukurannya 2x lipat dari naga awal dan di ikuti suhu di sekitar arena terus drastis bahkan serangan Raiser dengan perlahan melambat dan menghilang.Raiser terkejut saat melihat serangannya dengan mudah di patahkan oleh mou leviathan bahkan keterkejutannya bertambah saat seekor naga es yang ukuran 2x lipat dari naga es yang pertama,sedang meliuk liuk dengan liar dan melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.Karena tidak mau kalah Raiser juga melesat ke arah Naga es tersebut dan seketika di udara terjadi benturan energi panas dan dingin bersamaan dan di atas sana juga Raiser dalam bentuk burung phoniex bertarung dengan naga es buatan seraffal yang di kendalikan sendiri.

"Sirzech,falbium kalian serang rubah raksasa itu setelah aku melemahkan kekuatannya dan pertahannya mengerti?" tanya Ajuka yang menghilangkan sihir pertahanannya dan mulai membawa kankara Formula,di atas Rubah atau naruto tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau dengan ukurina rumit serta ukurannya sama dengan Rubah yang naruto ciptakan. Naruto sendiri memandang lingkaran sihir tersebut dengan pandangan datar,saat lingkaran sihir tersebut bercahaya,hanya satu kibas ekor rubah naruto.Lingkaran sihir tersebut hancur seketika dan pandangan naruto langsung tertujuh ke tiga mou yang terkejut saat melihat naruto dengan mudah menghancurkan kankara formula ajuka.

Sirzech,Ajuka,dan Falbium terkejut bukan main saat melihat naruto dengan mudah mematahkan kankara formula ajuka bahkan orang nya sendiri saja langsung terkejut bukan main.

"ajuka,kankara formula mu..." kata sirzech tidak percaya yang kembali dalam bentuk true fromnya.

"aku tau sirzech,jika bocah itu dengan mudah menghancurkan kankara formula ku. Berarti bocah itu di atas tingkatan kita sirzech" seru ajuka dengan serius yang membuat sirzech membulatkan matanya,falbium sendiri mulai kembali dalam mode malasnya dan menatap ke arah rubah besar itu dengan malas.

"hei kalian berdua,coba lihat apa yang di ciptakan rubah itu di kepalanya" tunjuk falbium ke tempat kepala rubah yang mendongak dan kesepuluh ekornya ikut mengitari sebuah bolah berwarna ungu pekat yang berukuran kecil yang perlahan membesar.

"Aku merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dari bola itu" gumam ajuka yang kembali merapalkan kankara formulanya.

"bola itu...seberapa kuatnya" kata sirzech yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir khas gremory dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut juga tercipta bola yang dari power disctrection yang daya hancur dapat meratakan satu kota.

 ** _gedung pertunangan._**

"i..itu bijuudama" gagap minato yang melihat bijudama yang di buat oleh naruto dan hal itu juga terjadi pada kushina yang melihat bijuudama.

"Grayfia! cepat transfer kunai ke arena sekarang!" teriak minato dengan panik yang melihat bijuudama naruto hampir selesai di buatnya.sedangkan grayfia sendiri bingung kenapa kepala klan namikaze berteriak dalam kepanikkan dan hal itu juga terjadi pada tamu undangan yang lain.

"tapi untuk apa lord namikaze? serangan itu dapat di tahan oleh para mou sendiri" kata Grayfia dengan nada formal dan datarnya kepada minato.

"sudah turuti perkataan ku Grayfia atau para mou sekaligus suami mu akan musnah dari dunia ini" ucap minato setengah panik dan serius yang membuat grayfia terkejut karena mendengar hal tersebut.

"baiklah lord namikaze" kata grayfia yang mentransfer kunai cabang tiga minato yang sudah di tempel segel hiraishinnya dan dalam sekejap minato langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan kuning di tempat dia berdiri tadi.

 ** _arena rating game beberapa detik sebelum kunai di transfer._**

 **" _Bijuudama"_** teriak naruto yang menembakkan bijuudama ke tempat para mou berada tapi beberapa detik kemudian terlihat kunai cabang tiga di transfer dan munculnya minato secara tiba tiba.

 ** _"Jikukan kekkai"_** Muncul minato secara tiba tiba dan langsung mengucapkan jutsu yang sama dia lakukan saat paska penyerangan kyuubi saat kelahiran naruto,saat bijuudama di depan minato dari ketiadaan di depan minato muncul kanji kanii rumit dan menelan bijuudama naruto walau minato harus menahan jutsu tersebut saat bijuudama sudah terserap dalam jutsu minato,tiba tiba saja di belakang para mou dan minato atau di luar kekkai terlihay bijuudama naruto menghantam sebuah gunung di sana dalam sekejap terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang mengguncang underworld bahkan arena rating game yang konon kata kekkai terkuat pun hancur berkepi keping.

"huh...untung mas- ** _bugh wusshhh brak"_** perkataan minato yang terhenti saat naruto muncul di depannya dan meninju tepat di pipi kanan minato saat sedang lengah barusan.Sedangkan naruto sendiri masih melayang di udara dan turun ke daratan karena tarikan gravitasi dan mendarat dengan sempurna,penampilan naruto yang awalnya memakai jaz sekarang penampilan naruto terbalut aura orange di keseluruhan tubuhnya dan mata yang berubah juga.

"ugh,kenapa kau menyerang tou-san,naruto?" tanya minato yang bangkit di bantu oleh falbium dan para mou sendiri sudah menghilangkan mode bertarung mereka.

"tou-san? orang yang aku panggil tou-san sudah meninggal saat perang dulu" kata naruto dengan kepala tertunduk yang membuat para mou terdiam,temannya,kushina,bahkan pars tamu undangan di gedung mendengar perkataan naruto barusan.

"apa maksud mu mati naruto? aku masih hidup bahkan ibu pun juga naruto" ujar minato kepada naruto yang mengepal kedua tangannya.

"kau bukan tou-san ku,tou-san ku sudah mati dan kaa-chan pun juga. kau hanyalah penirunya saja" ucap naruto yang mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata naruto yang awalnya bermata rubah vertikal sekarang berubang menjadi merah darah dengan riak air serta sembilan tomoe di sana.

"Aku Naruto uzumaki,hokage ke-7 dari desa konoha,jinchuriki Dari kyuubi no youko dan Juubi no kani,Rikoudo senin ketiga yang berasal dari dimensi lain,bukan dari seorang Naruto namikaze yang di anggap aib bangsawan iblis namikaze" tambah naruto yang meledekan cakranya yang membuat seluruh underworld merasakannya hanya kekuatan besar saja dapat menahan ledakan cakra naruto walau tubuh mereka bergetar hebat.

"naruto,mau bagaimana pun kau tetap anak ku,darah daging ku bersama kushina-chan" ujar minato kepada naruto yang masih meledakan cakranya.

"sudah aku bilang tou-san dan kaa-chan sudah mati" ucap naruto yang langsung menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul di depan minato dengan kepalan tinju mengarah ke wajah minato lagi,sedangkan minato sendiri langsung menahan serangan minato walau dirinya harus terlempar beberapa meter.

"baiklah naruto,akan aku ladeni pertarungan mu sekarang" kata minato dengan dingin dan dalam sekejap minato langsung memasuki kyuubi cakura modo,sedangkan naruto sendiri memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya dan dalam sekajap minato langsung menghilang dan begitu pun naruto menghilang dalam sekejap dan meninggal kilatan kuning dan orange secara bersamaan,di udara dan daratan terlihat banyak kilatan kuning serta kilatan orange yang membuat seluruh iblis menonton tercengang bukan main saat melihat kecepatan minato dan naruto sendiri.

 **"Rasengan/Rasengan"** teriak minato dan naruto bersamaan dengan mengaduh rasengan mereka yang menimbulkan gelombang kejut dan mementalkan minato dan hal itu juga naruto langsung menghilang kembali dan muncul di depah minato dengan sebuah batangan besi siap menusuk kepala minato,saat batangan besi tersebut tinggal beberapa centi dari kening minato terlihat sebuah tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam menahan batangan besi tersebut dan di samping naruto berdiri seorang Pria dewasa denga prawakan sadist dengan tatapan datar dan mata yang berwarna merah dengan sebuah pola cukup indah.

"cukup naruto" kata Pria tersebut dengan dingin dan naruto sendiri memilih diam dan menarik kembali batangan besi hitam tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali.

"madara uchiha" kata minato yang menyebut nama Pria yang menyelamatkannya dari maut barusan.

"hn" jawab madara dengan trenmark khas klan uchiha.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini jiji? bukanya kau telah mati dan ikut tersegel dalam tubuh hasiramah-jiji?" tanya naruto dengan beruntun kepada madara dan masih dalam keadaan kyuubi cakura modonya.

"akan ku jelasi nanti naruto dan minato kau tau dimana kushina berada?" tanya madara dengan dingin kepada minato.

"ma'af semua,lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain dan kami menyatakan menyerah melawan kalian bertiga" kata sirzech kepada naruto,Raiser,dan sairaog yang sudah kembali dalan keadaan normal dan mereka langsung di transfer kembali ke tempat awak mereka berada dan madara sendiri menghilang bagaikan hantu.

 ** _Gedung pernikahan._**

Beberapa saat kemudian di gedung pernikahan tercipta beberapa lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan para mou,minato,Raiser,Naruto,dan sairoag serta madara yang muncul di samping naruto.

"seperti kesepakatan awal sebelum pertarungan kita tadi,kalian bertiga akan menjadi penurus kami kelak dan kalian juga sudah membuktikan kekuatan kalian dan kelayakan kalian" kata sirzech dengan bijak kepada Naruto,Raiser,dan Sairaog.

"haaa... karena kita sudah menang dan menyelesaikan pertandingan tadi,lebih baik kau lanjutkan pernikahan mu tadi raiser dan aku mohon undur diri dulu karena aku harus kembali ada beberapa urusan yang datang" pamit sairaog sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya dan hal itu juga mendapat anggukan dari Raiser sendiri.

"madara!? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya kushina panik saat melihat madara muncul tadi bahkan di sini juga.

"di sini rupanya kau berada kushina,jika kau bertanya kenapa aku berada di sini sulit di jelaskan yang terpenting aku sudah menemukan cucu merepotkan ku ini" kata madara sambil menekan kepal naruto di sampingnya yang memasang raut wajah sewotnya.

"tidak ku sangka rupanya kau mempunyai seorang kakek,naruto" ucap Raiser yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan yah tanpa pakaian atasnya.

"siapa kau bilang kakek ku Raiser? dia bukan kakek ku,kau harus tau itu" kata naruto dengan datar dan sedikit menjauh dari sisi madara.

"berhentilah bersandiwara,bodoh! aku sudah muak melihat tingkah laku mu selama beberapa bulan ini dan kau harus ikut aku pulang ke dunia atas,karena banyak yang harus kau ceritakan paska selesainya perang dulu" ujar madara dengan dingin dan aura membunuh yang saat pekat membuat semua iblis di sana bergetar ketakutan.

"aku tidakkan membiarkan mu,membawa anak ku ,madara!" teriak protes keluar dari mulut kushina bahkan kushina sudah siap menarik naruto ke sisinya tapi suatu hal yang membuat dia terkejut yang dimana naruto menghindar tarikkannya dan malah berdiri di sisi madara.

"jiji,ayo kita pulang sekarang. aku sudah muak melihat mereka dan raiser nanti aku beritahukan alamat ku berada" ucap naruto dengan dingin dan datar pula.

"ha'i ha'i,terserah pada mu saja naruto" balas Raiser dengan wajah bersahabat bahkan terlihat seperti malas.

"kushina,aku kecewa pada mu selama ini. asal kan kau tau saja aku sudah mengawasi naruto dunia ini di lahirkan yang kau dengan teganya menelantarkannya begitu saja,hingga saat naruto dari dunia tempat kita berasal mengisi raga yang mati ini kau mulai menyanginya,sungguh aku saat kecewa pada mu kushina,apa ini balas setelah aku menitipkan mu pada desa klan uzumaki tempat ibu berada dan sekaligus istri ku,walaupun begitu aku kecewa pada mu sebagai seorang ayah kepada anaknya" kata madara dengan intonasi yang datar,menyesal,lirih,dan dingin secara bersamaan yang membuat semua iblis si sana terdiam karena mengetahui hal itu semua bahkan kushina yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkatan madara barusan.

"dan kau minato jangan coba coba menghapus nama naruto dari bangsawan mu dan aku juga kecewa pada mu sebagai ayah mertua mu,ayo kita pulang naruto" ajak madara yang langsung menghilang kembali bagaikan hantu bersamaan naruto yang ikut menghilang seperti madara yang meninggalkan keadaan yang sunyi karena mendengar fakta baru dari lord dan quen dari bangsawan namikaze serta seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan aneh mengaku sebagai ayah dari quen namikaze,yaitu Kushina namikaze.

To be countined

 **Pertama:** Ingatan kushina dan minato dari dunia shinobi ada karena kushina dan minato di pindahkan ke dunia DxD saat minato telah menyelesaikan bantuannya di peruang dunia shinobi ke empat.

 **Kedua:** Untuk kekuatan Raiser dan Sairaog sendiri sudah setarah akan seorang mou. Untuk naruto berada di dunia tingkat dari Mou baru karena naruto ada jinchuriki dari Juubi itu sendiri.

 **Ketiga:** Naruto secara otomatia memilki Sharinnegan dari Juubi yang pungsinya sama pada Rinnegan sendiri dan tambahan susanno'o,untuk element sendiri naruto akan saya fokuskan pada element Futon,Suiton,Katon,dan kekkai touta jinton aja.

 **Keempat:** Karakter dari anime naruto sendiri ada empat saya ambil yaitu Naruto sendiri,Madara uchiha,Kushina uzumaki,dan Minato namikaze. kemungkinan tidak akan saya tambah.

 **Kelima:** Pasti banyak menanyakan soal pairnya nanti dan minta ini dan itu lah? Pair nanti saya pikirkan karena saya mau fokus ke inti permasalah internal naruto dengan keluarganya serta beberapa masalah yang akan di hadapi naruto,raiser,dan sairoag yang akan datang.

 **Keenam:** Kekuatan madara sendiri sama seperti di canon tidak ada yang berubah bahkan sebelum di bangkitnya kaguya,tau kan kekuatan madara sendiri kan?

Oke sekian itu saja dari saya semua,saya mohon undur diri dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan!!.


	3. Arc I

"kushina,aku kecewa pada mu selama ini. asal kan kau tau saja aku sudah mengawasi naruto dunia ini di lahirkan yang kau dengan teganya menelantarkannya begitu saja,hingga saat naruto dari dunia tempat kita berasal mengisi raga yang mati ini kau mulai menyanginya,sungguh aku saat kecewa pada mu kushina,apa ini balas setelah aku menitipkan mu pada desa klan uzumaki tempat ibu berada dan sekaligus istri ku,walaupun begitu aku kecewa pada mu sebagai seorang ayah kepada anaknya" kata madara dengan intonasi yang datar,menyesal,lirih,dan dingin secara bersamaan yang membuat semua iblis si sana terdiam karena mengetahui hal itu semua bahkan kushina yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkatan madara barusan.

"dan kau minato jangan coba coba menghapus nama naruto dari bangsawan mu dan aku juga kecewa pada mu sebagai ayah mertua mu,ayo kita pulang naruto" ajak madara yang langsung menghilang kembali bagaikan hantu bersamaan naruto yang ikut menghilang seperti madara yang meninggalkan keadaan yang sunyi karena mendengar fakta baru dari lord dan quen dari bangsawan namikaze serta seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan aneh mengaku sebagai ayah dari quen namikaze,yaitu Kushina namikaze.

Yellow Prince

Discalaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto)

Ichie ishibumi

(Highschool Dxd)

Warning: typo,Not Eyd,GodLike,alur pasaran.

Pair: Belakangan!.

Rated: T-M

Summary

Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan Dunia Shinobi ke 4 dan Hokage ke-7 menutup usia setelah sang istri meninggal dan menyusul teman,guru,dan saudaranya telah kembali terlebih dahulu,tapi semua itu hanya impiannya saja,kenyataannya Naruto hidup kembali dan mengisi Raga yang mirip dengannya di dimensi baru yang meninggal karena energi iblis yang habis,Dari sana naruto akan memulai petualangannya bersama dua partner sejatinya.

Note: **_Saya mohon saat membaca fic saya hingga akhir dan pahami juga,soal pair itu belakangan saja. Jika TIDAK INGIN BACA SILAHKAN ANDA TEKAN TOMBOL B_** ** _ACK!_**

Chapter 3

 **Dunia tengah(bumi).**

"Haaaa... akhirnya selesai juga semuanya" desah naruto yang baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"hei,naruto?" panggil madara dari belakang tempat naruto sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"hm?" sahut naruto dengan singkat dan masih menikmati kenyamannya dia sekarang.

"jika orang tua sedang memanggil mu,menghadap lah pada orang tua itu naruto" kata madara dengan datar plus dinginnya kepada naruto atas sikap yang tidak berubah naruto yang kurang sopan santun terhadap orang tua.

"iya iya,ada apa oyaji?" tanya naruto dengan malas dan menghadap ke arah madara dengan wajah malasnya juga.

"Kau masih ingin tinggal di apertement usang mu ini atau ikut aku ke mansions uchiha catatan milik aku sendiri" tanya madara kepada naruto yang memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Tidak terima kasih,oyaji. Aku masih mau tinggal di apertement ini,lagi pula apertement ini hasil jeripayah aku sendiri mana mungkin aku mau meninggal apertement ini terkecuali jika ada sesuatu nanti baru aku akan pindah" ujar naruto sembari memutar tubuhnya lagi dan mencari posisi yang nyaman pada sofa setengah usang miliknya.

"hn,terserah pada mu saja bocah. jika kau mau datang ke mansions uchiha tinggal datang ke alamat ini dan pintu mansions uchiha terbuka lebar untuk mu" ucap madara sembari memberikan selembar kertas berisikan alamat tempat mansionsnya berada dengan ekspresi tersenyum hangat.

"terima kasih,Jiji" ujar naruto menerima alamat mansions madara dan membalas senyum hangat madara dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jiji,permisih dulu naruto. Besok jiji ada rapat perusahan dan jika ada yang mau ingin kau tanyakan datang saja ke mansions nanti" kata madara sembari berjalan ke arah pintu apertement naruto.

"iya,Jiji. Hati hati di jalan jiji" ucap naruto kepada yang sebelum membuka pintu apertemrnt naruto dan sebelum menutupnya kembali oleh madara sendiri.

"Haaaa... aku tidak menyangka jika kedua orang tua kandung bersikap seperti itu pada naruto di dunia ini" kata naruto sembari menatap langit langit apertementnya dan dari tubuh naruto muncul gumpalan cakra orange dan hitam yang perlahan membentuk dua sosok di depan naruto.

"ya kau benar naruto,terkadang aku terut perihatin akan nasib mu yang tidak selalu beruntung" ucap sesosok perempuan berambut jingga dengan sebuah pita di dahi sebelah kiri dengan kimono dengan motif rubah memilit tubuhnya dan tidak lupa kedua bola mata yang seperti seekor rubah.( ** _bayangin aja inoue orihime tapi sedikit di ubah seperti di atas)_**

"benar kata mu,kurama. Bocah ini sejak menjadi jinchuriki ku tidak pernah meninggalkan apa itu namanya ketidak beruntungan" sahut sesosok perempuan berambut ungu gelap dengan pandangan datar dan kedua mata yang merah darah dengan polak riak air serta bertomoe sembilan dengan tubub yang di balut oleh kimono bermotif serigala. ( ** _bayangin aja Saeko Busujima tapi sedikit perubahan seperti di atas)._**

"Huh?...ehhhhh!? kalian siapa?" kaget naruto saat melihat dua orang gadis berbeda warna surai,mata,kimono dan tubuhnya yang indah sedang berdiri di depan naruto dengan pandangn err datar.

"kau tidak mengenali kami berdua naruto?" tanya gadis berambut orange atau bernama kurama itu dengan kesal.

"kau bertanya pada orang berotak kecil dan papasan sama saja tidak ada gunanya,kurama" sahut gadis yang berada di sebelah kurama dengan nada datar.

"aku tanya satu kali lagi,kalian berdua ini siapa?" tanya naruto (lagi) yang masih terlihat kaget atas kemunculan kedua gadis yang di akui cantik,tapi jika di pikir pikir mereka ini seperti hantu yang muncul tiba tiba pikir naruto dan tubuhnya yang mulai merinding disko.

"haaaa...dasar berotak kecil,ini aku kurama atau kyuubi no youko(?)" kata kurama dengan kesal bahkan dia sudah gregetan untuk membenturkan wajah naruto ke meja yang berada di depannya ini.

"biar aku tebak,kau berpikir kami berdua ini hantu kan? dasar penakut. ini aku shinju atau Juubii no Ookami" ucap shinju nada datar tapi terkesan feminim.

"ehhh?...jika kalian memang kurama dan shinju maka aku..." ucap naruto yang langsung pucat pasih dan pandangan kosongnya menghadap kurama dan shinju.

"shinju kau saja jelaskan pada,baka-gaki ini" kata kurama yang menahan kekesalanya terhadap kebodohan naruto sendiri.

"dengar dan camkan di otak kecil mu itu naruto. Kami berdua bisa keluar dari tubuh karena berkat shinigami,kami hanya mengeluarkan 3% cakra kami agar bisa keluar dan membentuk tubuh ini. Jadi cakra dan tubuh asli kami masih di dalam tubuhn mu dan ini juga tidak memiliki efek samping apapun. paham? jika tidak kau akan ku hajar naruto" ujar shinju dengan datar dan menarik kerah baju naruto agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"i..ya aku paham shinju" jawab naruto dengan keringat dingin dan kemudian dengan santainya shinju melepas tarikkan pada baju naruto yang membuat sang empuh terjatuh ke sofanya lagi.

"tapi,ada apa sampai kalian keluar dari tubuh ku? dan kenapa juga kalian harus mengambil bentuk seorang gadis?" tanya beruntun naruto kepada kuram dan shinju yang di kening mereka sudah muncuk perempetan karena naruto berucap tadi berbarengan dengan wajah mesum seperti mediang gurunya.

"berhenti membayangkan tubuh kami naruto" kata kurama dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dengan gila yang membuat naruto meneguk ludah dengan kasar.

"ini bukan salah naruto juga,kurama. Salahkan shinigami kenapa memberikan bentuk tubuh kita ini dan naruto jika kau ingin menyentuh tubuh kami kau harus merelakan salah satuh bagian tubuh atau organ mu kami ambil,bagimana? khukhukhukhu" kata shinju dengan tawa psikopatnya membuat naruto harus kembali meneguk ludah dengan kasar dan tubuh yang di banjiri keringat dingin.

"aku tidak akan membayangka tubuh kalian lagi,tenang saja kok. oh sial aku harus segara tidur sekarang,besok aku ada kuliah pagi" panik naruto saat melihat ke arah jam dinding di apertementnya yang sudah menunjukakn pukul 3:45 dini hari,tanpa babibu lagi naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan segerah tidur karena besok dia ada matakuliah pagi.

"kecerobohannya tidak pernah hilang,bahkan dia sudah jadi hokage dan di renkarnasi sekalipun" ucap kurama yang secara tidak sadar tersenyum memandang ke arah pintu kamar naruto.

"ya kau benar,kurama. Sifat tidak ada yang berubah maka itulah yang membuat aku betah pada naruto yang menjadi jinchuriki kita" sahut shinju yang ikut tersenyum dan perlahan menjadi gumpalan cakra yang di ikuti kurama yang mengalir masuk ke kamar naruto.

 ** _Kastil tua di islandia._**

"sebentar lagi sebentar lagi,aku akan datang dan menantang para mou untuk mengambil adik kecil tercinta ku" ujar seorang pria berkulit pucat bersurai hitam lurus dengan pakaian bangsawan dengan lengan kiri memegang gelas berisikan cairan merah dan pria itu duduk pada sebuah singgah sana dengan bulan purnama menyinari setengah tubuhnya.

 **Yellow Prince**

"ck,untung kurama dan shinju membangunkan ku tadi walau dengan cara tidak manusia tapi tidak apa dari pada aku di usir oleh dosen...haaa..." helaan nafas keluar dari mulut naruto yang memandang keluar kelasnya menatap langit cerah yang menyinari kota tokyo,yups naruto tinggal di kota tokyo dan berkuliah di sana juga. bukannya naruto anggota parage dari Rias gremory? naruto sengaja mengambil kuliah di tokyo karena naruto(lama) sudah lelah di perilakukan seperti 'anjing liar' di kota kouh. Jadi ya dia mengambil kuliah di kota tokyo toh Kingnya tidak peduli lagi serta kota ini juga ada kawasan dari bangsawan Bael serta Phennex sendiri.

"tumben sekali kau tidak telat naruto?" celetuk sairaog yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas dengan pangkian kasual tapi sopan dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di depan naruto.

"kenapa? salah jika aku datang lebih cepat?" tanya balik naruto yang terkesan kesal dan datar terhadap sairaog yang baru saja sampai di bangkunya.

"tidak juga naruto. hanya saja tumben kau datang lebih awal itu saja" ujar sairaog dengan tenang duduk di bangkunya dan menghadap ke naruto.

"haaa... aku sudah bosan di usir oleh dosen ini,sesekali lah aku datang lebih awal. ngomong-omong dimana keriput? biasanya tu anak sudah panteng di kelas lebih cepat dari kita berdua" kata naruto sembari melihat sekeliling kelas untuk mencari keberadaan sang sahabat keriputnya itu.

"Hari ini dan dua minggu kedepan tu anak izin. Katanya dia ada urusan keluarga dan kau tau pengantin baru bagaimana" ujar sairaog yang mengingat saat dia bertemu dengan Raiser di dekat Ruang para dosen tadi pagi dan menyampaikan kenapa dia izin selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"ya aku tahu,sebelum kau katakan alasanya saja aku sudah tau apa alasan tu anak" ucao naruto yang mengeluarkan bukunya dan membaca beberapa catatan dan sairaog sendiri menaikan kedua bahunya dan malah memilih memainkan smartphonenya. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian dosen yang di tunggu pun datang dan sedikit kaget juga naruto datang lebih awal,kemudian mata kuliah hari itu pun di mulai.

 ** _Akademi kouh,Ruang penelitian ilmu ghaib._**

"Rias,kau tau kan kesalahn mu kepada naruto-senpai?" tanya akeno kepada Rias yang berada di depannya yang sedang kalut dengan pikirannya sekarang.

"iya aku tau,akeno. Tadi malam juga tou-sama dan Nii-sama membicarakan perihal ini" kata Rias yang mengingat Sang ayah Lucius gremory dan Sirzech gremory yang menasehatinya atas perilaku Rias yang melenceng dari prinsip klan gremory, _yaitu mereka bukanlah budak melainkan keluarga,jadi perilakukan mereka seperti keluarga sendiri bukan sebagai budak._ karena hal itu juga dia terkena sangsi oleh ayah dan kakaknya untuk meminta ma'af kepada naruto,serta mengambil bidak pion pada naruto karena naruto sendiri sudah di tetapkan iblis berkalas _ultimate devil_ dan memiliki evil piece khusus dari Ajuka.

"sebaiknya kita semua menemui naruto-senpai dan meminta ma'af kepada atas perilaku kita selama ini pada nya" ujar akeno dengan penyesalan yang sangat menyesal atas perilakunya terhadap naruto selama ini.

"itu sudah aku pikirkan akeno,tapi naruto-senpai akan mema'afkan kita?" ucap Rias yang menyesal sama seperti akeno dan dari jendela sebelah kanan Rias masuk tiupan angin yang menerpa rambut keduanya yang terkesan angin memberi semangat untuk keduanya. Untuk anggota parage Rias yang lain sedang berlajar,berbeda untuk Rias dan Akeno yang memilki izin karena ada urudan klub.

 ** _Tokyo universitih,kota tokyo._**

Universitas tempat naruto menuntut ilmu sedang terjadi keributan karena CEO uchiha corp datang ke sana dan menjeput naruto sendiri bersama beberapa pengawal dan hal itu membuat naruto mengangah dan kesal saat madara datang ke universitas tempat dia menuntut ilmu menjemput Naruto bersama para pengawalnya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama,hell kakek tua ini memang benar gila itulah pikiran naruto terhadap madara yang kewalahan menghadapi para fansnya.

"Naruto,bantu jiji mu ini manghadapi mereka ini!" teriak madara dalam pengawalannya terhadap serbuan para fans madara sendiri dan hal itu juga sukses membuat para fans madara menatap ke arah naruto saat madars menyebut dirinya Jiji(kakek).

"itu urusan mu oyaji,bukan urusan ku! jadi nikmati saja oke! jika sudah aku tungguh di cafe dekat sini,ayo sairaog kita pergi" ajak naruto kepada sairaog sembari melambaikan tangannya terhadap madara dan mengendahkan tatapan fans madara. Madara sendiri sudah mengupat dalam hati untuk naruto,lebih baik dia menghadapi para kage dari pada menghadapi para fansnya ini.

 ** _beberapa menit menjadi jam kemudian._**

"kau hebat,oyaji sudah memilki fans dimana mana,bahkan di cafe ini juga" ujar naruto yang melihay pengunjung cafe atau staff cafe meminta tanda tangan dan foto barenga madara.

"kau tidak tau,jika kakek mu ini adalah CEO uchiha corp yang sedang naik daun itu? bahkan kakek mu ini adalah seorang model pria yang terkenal sejepang" celetuk sairaog sembari meminum coffeenya dan hal itu juga membuat alis naruto naik sebelah.

"itu benar,oyaji? tidak kusangka rupanya nasib jiji di dunia ini lebih indah dari dunia shinobi dulu bahkan sudah memiliki fans pula. Jika hasihramah jiji mengetahui hal ini mungkin dia sudah menangis terharu" ujar naruto sembari membayangi ekspresi wajah hasiramah yang sedang menangis terharu kepada madara.

"semua itu benar,bocah. bisa kau berhenti memanggil ku oyaji? dan jangan kau sangkut paut kan hasiramah dobe,biarkan dia tenang di alamnya dan kita mulai membuat kehidupan baru kita" ucap madara dengan datar dan tiba tiba saja wajah madara menjadi serius.

"naruto,kau merasakan aura ini?" tanya sairoag kepada naruto dengan ekspresi seriusnya saat merasakan ledakan aura secara tiba tiba ini.

"iya aku merasakannya juga sairaog" kata naruto berekspresi serius dan mulai mendektesi keberadaan ledakan aura ini berasal.

"Tempat tidak jauh dari sini,ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ujar madara yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan sedikit cepat keluar dari cafe yang di ikuti oleh naruto dan sairoag di belakangnya.

To be countined.

 **Ma'af di potong dulu,untuk kepentingan alur. Saran,kritik dari para readers sekalian sangat berarti untuk saya. dan untuk flamer semoga amal kebaikan kalian di terima di sisi-Nya.**


	4. Menuju Arc II

Yellow Prince

Discalaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto)

Ichie ishibumi

(Highschool Dxd)

Warning: typo,Not Eyd,GodLike,alur pasaran.

Pair: Belakangan!.

Rated: T-M

Summary

Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan Dunia Shinobi ke 4 dan Hokage ke-7 menutup usia setelah sang istri meninggal dan menyusul teman,guru,dan saudaranya telah kembali terlebih dahulu,tapi semua itu hanya impiannya saja,kenyataannya Naruto hidup kembali dan mengisi Raga yang mirip dengannya di dimensi baru yang meninggal karena energi iblis yang habis,Dari sana naruto akan memulai petualangannya bersama dua partner sejatinya.

Note: Saya mohon saat membaca fic saya hingga akhir dan pahami juga,soal pair itu belakangan saja. Jika TIDAK INGIN BACA SILAHKAN ANDA TEKAN TOMBOL BACK!

Chapter 4.

"iya aku merasakannya juga sairaog" kata naruto berekspresi serius dan mulai mendektesi keberadaan ledakan aura ini berasal.

"Tempat tidak jauh dari sini,ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ujar madara yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan sedikit cepat keluar dari cafe yang di ikuti oleh naruto dan sairoag di belakangnya.

beberapa saat kemudian."bocah,di atas sebalah kanan mu" Kata kurama memberi pentunjuk kepada naruto.

'terima kasih informasinya kurama' balas naruto melalui telepatinya dan menghadap ke sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

"Jiji,gedung di sebelah kita" kata naruto memberitahukan letak lokasi Ledakan aura yang mereka rasakan tadi.

"Aku tau naruto" ujar madara yang mengatifkan mangekyu sharingannya dan menatap ke puncak gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

"shaa,mari kita lihat siapa pemilik aura ini" ucap sairaog yang mengembangkan dua pasang sayap,pertama satu pasang sekarang bertambah karena pelatihaan sangat keras di lakukan sairaog. Kemudian sairaog terbang menuju puncak gedung tersebut,daerah tempat mereka berdiri sudah memasuki area kekkai yang menutupi gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

"kau masih bisa terbang kan,oyaji?" tanya naruto kepada madara yang mengandung kesan mejek di perkataan naruto barusan,karena naruto membentangkan keempat pasang sayap iblisnya dan membuat naruto terkesan lebih gagah(efek dari kekuatan naruto yang melebih dari para mou dan keberadaan Kurama dan Shinju)."hn" balas madara dengan trendmark khas klan uchiha dan dengan perlahan tubuh madara mengambang di udara seperti melawan hukum gravitasi dari hukum newton.

Sesaat kemudian naruto dan madara langsung melesat ke puncak gedung pencakar langit dan di depan mereka sairaog terlebih dahulu telah sampai di sana.

Puncak gedung pencakar langit.

"haaa.. haa... haaa... kau hebat juga bisa bertahan selama ini" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan ekspresi datar dan kelelahan menghadap seorang pemuda lainnya yang berdiri dengan tenang dengan sebuah tombak emas di genggangman tangan kanannya.

"sekali lagi aku tanyakan pada mu,apa kau mau bergabung dengan khaos bridge(?) terkhusus kelompok golongan pahlawan?" tanya pemuda yang mengenggam tombak emas tadi.

"jawaban ku sama seperti di awal,tetap Tidak" kata pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri dengan sempurnah lagi(?) dan memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya.

"berarti kau akan,aku musnahkan dari dunia ini" ucap pemuda yang menggenggam tombak emas tersebut.

"Cao Cao,jangan buat di musnah dari dunia ini. Cukup kau buat dia sekarat dan bawa ke markas nanti" ujar seorang gadis bertubuh loli yang memakai pakaian gotich lolita dan pandangan yang kosong dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut perak yang berekspresi datar.

"baiklah ophis jika itu adalah perintah mu dan kau haryoukuu jangan coba coba mengganggu pertarungan ini" kata pemuda yang menggenggam tombak emas yang bernama cao cao yang melirik sedikit ke arah orang yang bernama ophis dan haryoukuu.

"aku tidak tertarik mengganggu pertarungan orang lemah seperti mu cao cao" ujar pemuda bernama haryoukuu tersebut dengan datar.

"Terserah apa kata mu,vali. dan kau bersiap lah" tunjuk cao cao dengan tombak emasnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan aura suci dengan intens gila,kemudian langsung melesat ke tempat pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

"aku tidak akan mati di sini" ucap pemuda berambut hitam tersebut dan dari ketiadaan pemuda tersebut menciptakan sebuah busur panah dan menahan laju tombak cao cao yang akan mengenai tubuhnya.

"kau masih memiliki kekuatan,he? mari kita lihay unsur kegelepan mu melawan aura suci ini" kata cao cao yang kembali meledakan aura sucinya dengan intens besar,karena tidak mau kalah pemuda tadi juga meledakan aura kegelapan dengan intens besar agar dapat menahan ledakan aura suci cao cao.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung terlihat Sairaog,Naruto,dan Madara memandang pertarungan tersebut dengan berbagai ekspresi terkecuali madara yang menatap dengan intens ke arah gadis bertubuh loli yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan di sana.

"naruto,kau lihat pemuda berambut perak di sana?" tanya Sairaog sembari menunjuk ke arah vali yang masih fokus melihat pertarungan di depannya.

"iya aku melihat,memang kenapa dengan pemuda itu sairaog?" tanya naruto yang melihat ke arah vali dan sedikit mengobservasinya.

"pemuda itu adalah pemegang secreat gear:divine diving atau di lebih di kenal kaisar naga putih,sang haryoukuu terkuat masa sekarang" kata sairaog yang mengingat pemuda itu saat dia bertarungan dengan denganya walau seimbang akhirnya.

"oh,jadi pemuda itu yang pernah seimbang dengan mu" ujar naruto dan menyadari suatu hal yang mengganjal sedari tadi yang dimana pertarungan tadi seakan akan di ulang ulang.

"kita terkena ilusi dari ophis" kata madara yang mengatifkan mangekyu sharingannya dan mematahkan ilusi yang di buat oleh ophis untuk menjebak mereka sesahat,setelah ilusi di patahkan oleh madara terlihat di tempat pertarungan tadi menjadi kosong dan keadaan yang kembali seperti semula.

"eh?" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut naruto dan sairaog yang baru mengetahui jika mereka terkena ilusi dan pertarungan tadi sudah tidak ada.

"sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang dan naruto jika kau bertemu gadis bertubuh mungil tadi sebaiknya kau menghindarinya atau kau akan terkena suatu masalah yang rumit" ujar madara yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dari gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung tempat pertarungan tadi.

"memang kenapa harus menghindar? lebih baik aku berbicara dengan dia baik baik kalo tidak bisa juga ya melalui pertarungan saja" ucap naruto yang sembari mengikuti madara dari belakang dan meninggalkan sairaog yang masih memandang tempat pertarungan tadi dan sesaat kemudian menyusul madara dan naruto yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"huh? jadi orang itu yang kau bilang gagal kau rekrut ke khaos bridge,ophis?" tanya cao cao yang melihat madara tadi,di bahu kanan terlihat pemuda yang bertarungan dengan dia tadi sudah dalam keadaan pingsan.

"iya,sekarang kita kembali ke markas" jawab ophis dengan datar kemudian menciptakan robekan dimensi yang menelean dirinya,cao cao,dan vali yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat Albion memberitahukan kepadanya agar jangan mencari masalah dengan pemuda berambut kuning tadi.

 **Yellow Prine**

 ** _Apertement naruto._**

"tinggal dua bulan lagi aku akan lulus dari universitas" gumam naruto memandang langit langit apertementnya.

"Naruto! makan malam sudah siap!" sebuah teriakan feminim berasal dari arah dapur apertement naruto yang membuat naruto bangun dari lamunannya.

"jangan paksa aku menyeret mu ke meja makan,bocah" tambah suara feminim yang terkesan datar kepada naruto yang memasang wajah sewot dan melangkah ke arah meja makan.

"kalo jadi perempuan feminim lah sedikit shinju,coba kau lihat kurama saja sudah kelihatan feminimnya" celetuk naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya dan berhadapan dengan shinju.

"kau sebut apa tadi,gaki?" tanya kurama dengan senyum menyeringai.

"aku tarik kata kata ku" ucap naruto yang sweatdrop melihat kurama kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"sudah lah,ayo kita makan sekarang" Ujar shinju yang memimpin doa bersama naruto dan kurama pula.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap ketiga berbarengan dan mulai menyantap makan malam 4 sehat 5 sempurnah buatan kurama,terutama untuk naruto makannya yang sangat lahap dan hal itu pula membuat Kurama dan shinju tersenyum dalam hati mereka.

'senyum ini lah yang kami rindukan dari my naru/kun' batin Kurama dan Shinju yang melihat naruto makan sangat lahap dan sesekali tersenyum ke arah kurama bahwa makan buatan kurama sungguh enak.

kemudian acara makan pun di lanjutkan dengan ceria yang di mana shinju menjahili kurama,naruto menjahili shinju,dan kurama menjahili naruto,acara makan malam mereka di lewati dengan sangat riang gembira.Di atap apertement naruto berdiri madara yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat tulusnya saat mendengar canda tawa d apertement naruto yang di dengar sedari tadi.

"Naruto kau adalah penurus ku,penerus klan uchiha dan klan uzumaki kau cucu ku yang ku sayangi" ujar madara yang menatap ke arah bulan yang sedang bersinar terang dan dalam sekejap madara sudah menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri bagaikan seorang hantu.

 ** _Pagi hari di kota kouh._**

"Rias-chan? hei Rias-chan bangun!" teriak sedikit keras dari seorang wanita paru bayah kepada gadis remaja yang masih asyik dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Ya ampun,seberasa susah kau di bangunkan Rias-chan" ucap wanita tadi dengan lelahnya karena sudah 5 menit lebih dia membangunkan gadis remaja yang bernama Rias ini dari tidur cantiknya.

"Rias sekarang kau bangun atau baa-san bakar semua koleksi anime mu itu" ujar wanita paru bayah tadi dengan nada horor yang sukses membangunkan Rias dari tidurnya.

"Jangan di bakar koleksi anime ku,baa-san" kata Rias yang langsung bangun dari tidurmya bahkan matanya langsuk melek.

"huuu...sekarang kau mandi dan temui baa-san di ruang tengah,RIAS KAU DENGAR PERKATAAN BAA-SAN!?" Teriak wanita paru baya tadi kepada Rias yang kembali tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Ha'i ha'i" ucap Rias yang bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"haaaa,anak itu susahnya jika di bangunkan" ucap wanita paru baya tadi berjalan keluar dari kamar Rias dan menuju ke ruang tengah yang di mana suaminya sudah menunggu di sana.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian~_

"ma'af menunggu lama,kushina-baasan,minato-ojisama" kata Rias yang baru keluar dsri kamarnya dengab seragam sekolah lengkapnya.

"tidak papa,Rias-chan" ucap minato yang memaklumi bagaimana wanita mandi berapa lama.

"kemana anggota parage mu yang lain Rias-chan?" tanya kushina pada Rias karena sejak pagi dia datang bersama minato ke sini dia tidak melihat anggota parage Rias satu pun paling tidak quen Rias biasanya sudah ada tapi sekarang tidak ada.

"humm...itu..." ucap Rias yang kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kushina.

"itu apa Rias-chan?" tanya kushina lagi kepada Rias yang masih ke bingungan.

"hmm...itu karena mereka belum datang baa-san" jawab Rias sedikit gugup yang membuat Kushina curiga.

"Rias-chan?" panggil kushins dengan penuh selidik.

"baiklah aku menyerah baa-san,para anggota parage ku pergi mencari keberadaan naruto-senpai di tokyo baa-san" ujar Rias dengan jujur dan sedikit takut perihal perlakuannya terhadap anak bibi dan pamannya.

"tokyo sebelah mana Rias-chan? baa-san juga ingin menceri dimana naruto berada dimana sekarang" ujar Kushina sedikit panik kepada Rias.

"aku tidak tau tokyo sebelah mana baa-san,informasi yang kami ketahui hanya keberadaan naruto-senpai di tokyo" ujar Rias sembari memnundukan kepalanya dan bayang bayang prilakunya terhadap naruto dulu mulai kembali teringat.

"kaliam berdua tenang lah,aku sudah menyuruh familiar ku mencari keberadaan naruto di tokyo" Kata minato kepada kushina dan Rias.

"tapi sejakan kapan minato-kun? aku tidak melihat kau menyuruh familiar mu mencari naruto bahkan kau juga tidak memberitahukan kepada ku" ujar kushina sedikit kecawa kepada minato yang terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"ma'af kushina,aku bukan bermaksud tidak memberi tahukan kepada mu karena aku mau memastikan apa benar naruto sekarang berada di tokyo" jelas minato kepada kushina sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

"Rias,bukannya kau mau pergi ke sekolahkan?" tanya minato kepada Rias.

"iya oji-sama,memang ada apa?" tanya balik Rias kepada minato dengan raut wajah bingung.

"sebaik kau bergegas pergi karena sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh pagi" ujar minato sembari memperlihat jam tangannya.

"oh tidak... aku berangkat oji-sama,baa-san" ucap Rias yang langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar dari gedung penelitian ilmu ghaib tidak lupa dengan berpamitan kepada Minato dan Kushina.

"aku tidak menyangka jika sifat Rias hampir sama seperti naruto dari dunia shinobi" ucap kushina yang melihat tingkah laku Rias yang hampir mirip dengan naruto.

"kau benar kushina,seandainya kita bisa kembali ke dunia shinobi dan melihat naruto di nobatkan sebagai hokage ketujuh dan melihat cucu kita,mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi" ujar minato dengan penyesalan berat.

"kau ada benarnya minato-kun,aku menyesal menelantarkan naruto dunia ini dulu bahkan prilaku kita di dunia ini di awasi oleh ayah ku langsung" ucap kushina yang kembali mengingat betapa kecewa seorang madara uchiha kepada putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Baguslah kalian menyesali perbuatan kalian selama ini" Kata madara yang muncul di depan kushina dan minato yang membuat kedua terkaget kareba kemunculan madara secara tiba tiba.

 **bersambung!**

 **Di sini sudah taukan konflik internal naruto dengan keluarga kandungnya oh ya ada saran tu satu orang lagi untuk melengkapi deretan mou nanti,sekalian aja saya beri list mou baru.**

 **-Lucifer. :Sairoag bael**

 **-Leviathan. :Raiser phennex**

 **-Beelz** **ebub :Misteri** **-Asmodues :kosong--** **-Raja iblis: Naruto Uzumaki** **(setingkat kedudukan lucifer pertama)**


	5. Awal Arc II

**Yellow Prince**

 **Discalaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Ichie ishibumi**

 **(Highschool Dxd)**

 **Warning: typo,Not Eyd,GodLike,alur pasaran.**

 **Pair: Belakangan!.**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Summary**

Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan Dunia Shinobi ke 4 dan Hokage ke-7 menutup usia setelah sang istri meninggal dan menyusul teman,guru,dan saudaranya telah kembali terlebih dahulu,tapi semua itu hanya impiannya saja,kenyataannya Naruto hidup kembali dan mengisi Raga yang mirip dengannya di dimensi baru yang meninggal karena energi iblis yang habis,Dari sana naruto akan memulai petualangannya bersama dua partner sejatinya.

 **Note** : Saya mohon saat membaca fic saya hingga akhir dan pahami juga,soal pair itu belakangan saja. Jika TIDAK INGIN BACA SILAHKAN ANDA TEKAN TOMBOL BACK!

 **Chapter 5**

"Baguslah kalian menyesali perbuatan kalian selama ini" Kata madara yang muncul di depan kushina dan minato yang membuat kedua terkaget kareba kemunculan madara secara tiba tiba.

"t..tou-san" gagap kushina yang melihat kemunculan madara secara tiba tiba di depan dirinya dan sang suami.

"hn,jangan kau lakukan minato atau kau akan mati untuk kedua kalinya" ancam madara yang melihat minato bersiap melempar kunai cabang tiganya ke arah madara,sedangkan minato sendiri hanya menuruti perkataan madara jika kalau di masih nekad yang ada dirinya yang akan kalah melawan madara.

"singkat saja pada kalian berdua..." kata madara yang menggantung perkataannya yang membuat kushina dan minato penasaran.

"t..tou-san tidak berniat membunuh kami berdua kan?" tanya kushina yang sedikit takut kepada ayah ini.

"sebenarnya iya,tapi aku tidak mau berusan dengan cucu ku lagi cukup di dunia shinobi saja di dunia ini tidak. Kalian berdua ingin bertemu dengan naruto bukan?" tanya madara kepada kushina dan minato yang berada di depannya bahkan kushina yang mendengar ucapan madara ingin mempertemukan dirinya kepada sang anak semata wayang menjadi sangat antusias.

"benarkah tou-san?" tanya kushina yang penuh harap kepada madara.

"hn,kalian datang lah ke alamat ini dua minggu lagi dan bawa kedua adik naruto juga,berharap lah jika naruto akan mema'afkan kalian berdua" kata madara yang menaruh sebuah kertas yang berisikan alamat rumahnya kepada kushina sebelum tubuh madara menjadi kepulan asap.

"ayah mu hanya mengirim bhunsinnya,tapi tekanan kekuatannya hampir menyamai tubuh asliny" ujar minato yang baru saja merilekskan tubuh setelah menghilangnya tekanan yang di berikan oleh bhunsin madara.

"kau melupakan gelar yang di sandang ayah ku,minato-kun tapi dua minggu lagi kita harus datang ke rumah ayah ku. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan naruto dan meminta ma'af kepadanya atas perlakuan kita selamanya ini" kata kushina yang awalnya antusias menjadi lirih saat perkataan akhirnya yang membuat minato membawa kushins ke dalam pelukannya,karena dirinya juga merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh sang istri.

 **Yellow Prince**

"haaaaa... aku merindukan kalian semua,apa kabar hinata-chan,teme,sakura-chan,kakasih-sensei,tsunade-baachan,dan ero-senin?" gumam naruto yang menatap langit cersh tokyo dari taman kampus yang kebetulan sepih.

"huh? siapa mereka itu?" Tanya sairaog dari arah belakang naruto yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon.

"nama nama yang aku sebutkan tadi?" tanya balik naruto yang masih menatap langit cerag tokyo.

"tentu saja naruto,karena kau belum menceritakan mereka kepada ku dan kriput satu ini" ujar sairaog sembari menunjuk Raiser yang baru muncul di dekat mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah kembali keriput?... mereka semua yang namanya aku sebutkan tadi adalah istri,saudars ku,sahabat,guru,nenek,dan sesosok ayah bagi ku dari dunia shinobi" Kata Naruto yang mulai teringat tentang kenangan dirinya bersama sama orang orang terdekanya terlebih pada Sang gamma sanin.

"istri? jadi kau dulu sudah beristri naruto? dan siapa anak mu? tidak mungkinkan kau meninnggal di usia tua di dunia shinobi tidak memiliki anak?" Tanya Raiser dengan beruntun kepada naruto yang masih asyik berbaring di rumput taman.

"tentu saja memiliki anak ah lebih tepatnya dua orang anak yang pertama Boruto uzumaki dan Himawari uzumaki yang kedua sudah menggantikan posisi ku menjadi hokage di desa konoha,haaaa... jika membicarakn kedua anak ku itu,aku merasa rindu pada mereka berdua terlebih anak perempuan ku sedang mengandung cucu pertama ku waktu aku akan meninggal" kata naruto yang bangkit dari tidurannya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"hei hei,mungkin putri mu itu sudah melahirkan dan mengiklaskan diri mu naruto terlebih sekarang kau sudah berada di dunia baru jadi mulai lah kehidupan baru mu" ujar sairaog yang berdiri di belakang naruto sembari bersedakap dada.

"Ya benar kata gumpalan otot satu ini" timpal Raiser yang ikut berada di belakang naruto dengan posisi jongkoknya.

"terima kasih,kalian berdua aku bisa menjalan kan kehidupan baru" ucap naruto yang melihat sekumpulan burung merpati terbang bebas ke angkasa.

"khe,tentu saja kau kan saudara kami naruto" kata Raiser sembari tersenyum tipis.

"itulah guna saudara naruto" tambah sairaog dengan suara tegasnya yang membuat naruto tersenyum tipis dan secara tidak langsung mereka bertiga sudah membuat sebuah takdir baru yang menanti mereka di masa akan datang.

"omong omong,bagaimana dengan acara bulan madu mu raiser? sudah berapa ronde kau bermain dengan yube-nee?" tanya naruto dengan nada menggodanya bahkan wajahnya di buat buat bego.

"kau tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu naruto,kau tau sendirikan jika saudara keriput kita ini memiliki kemesuman yang terlampau mesum. Jadi kau tau sendiri lah berapa ronde dia bermain dengan yubelluna" sela sairaog dengan nada jahilnya kepada Raiser,sedangkan Di kening raiser sudah tercipta empat perempatan menandakan jika dirinya sangat kesal atas godaan dari kedua saudara yang tak sedarah ini.

"ne kita sudah lama tidak bermain lempar tangkap api bukan? bagaimana kita bermain itu sekarang" kata Raiser dengan nada bersahabat dengan ekspresi psikopatnya bahkan di kedua lengannya sudah tercipta dua lingkaran sihir.

" _Run bitch run!"_ Teriak naruto berlari bersama Sairaog meninggalkan Raiser yang dalam keadaan psikopatnya,kemudian terjadilah aksi lempar tangkap dari Raiser kepada naruto dan sairaog yang menghindar lemoparan bola api dari Raiser.

 ** _skip 1 minggu kemudian._**

"baik siapa yang mau menghabisi mereka semua?" tanya Naruto kepada Raiser dan Sairaog yang masih memandang sebuah bangunan pabrik yang terbengkalai.

"kau saja naruto,aku sedang malas sekarang" ujar Raiser yang menguap sangat lebar.

"ya kau saja naruto,aku sedang malas membunuh sekarang" sekarang Sairaog yang ikutan seperti Raiser sembari meregangkan ototnya.

"ya sudah lah,kita masuk sekarang. Kali ini aku membereskan mereka tapi besok besok kalian lagi" ujar naruto setengah malas untuk mengbereskan para iblis Liar yang bersenyumbi di dalam bangun pabrik.

"tumben sekali malam ini banyak sekali kelelawar" ucap sairaog yang melihat langit malam kota tokyo sedikit ramai oleh kelelawar yang terbang masuk ke dalam pabrik.

"Aku rasa itu bukan kelelawar biasa,cepat kita masuk ke dalam" kata Raiser yang menangkap ke janggalan pada sekelompok kelelawar tadi yang ke seluruhanya bermata merah menyala.

"aku merasakan ada satu orang lagi di dalam pabrik" gumam naruto yang terdengar oleh sairaog dan raiser.

"tungguh apa lagi ayo masuk!" ajak Sairaoh yang langsung melesat masuk ke dalam pabrik dengan cara menjebol pintu pabrik di ikuti oleh raiser dan naruto di belakangnya,sesampai di dalam pabrik mereka bertiga tiba tiba saja terdiam melihat 5 iblis liar tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai pabrik bahkan tubuh mereka seperti mengering dan di tengah tengah ruangan pabrik berdiri seorang yang berpakaian alah bangsawan eropa yang membelakangi mereka berdua.

"hei kau!?" tunjuk naruto kepada orang tersebut yang masih membelakangi mereka bertiga.

"hei tuan,kami mencoba memanggil anda di sini?" sekarang sairaog yang ikut memanggil orang tadi dengan nada sopan karena sairaog merasakan aura orang ini tidak mengenakkan.

"hum?" suara orang tersebut yang terdengar sangat dingin dan orang itu hanya melirik mereka sedikit dalam posisi awalnya,sedangkan Naruto,Raiser,dan Sairaog langsung memasang posisi bersiaga jika kalau orang tersebut menyerang mereka.

"Kau siapa dan dari golongan makhluk supranatural mana kau?" sekarang Raiser yang bertanya orang tersebut dengan nada intimidasinya.

"huh? ahahahahahaha kalian tidak perlu tau sekarang akuma! nanti saat pertemuan kedua kita aku akan memberi taukan siapa aku akuma!" Kata orang itu yang menatap Naruto,raiser,dan sairaog dengan mata merah menyalanya kemudian orang tersebut berubah menjadi sekumpulan kelelawar yang terbang berpencar dan keluar dari pabrik.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari informasi orang tadi" kata sairaog yang melepas posisi siaganya.

"ya kau benar sairaog,kemungkinan orang tadi bisa menjadi masalah di dunia supranatural di jepang ini" ujar Raiser yang melepad posisi siaganya dan memandang kumpulan iblis liar sudah mati tadi menjadi abuh.

"setidaknya dia juga sudah membereskan mereka kan? jadi sekarang aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat karena besok aku ada kuliah pagi,jaa ne!" ucapa naruto memberi sapa perpisahan kepada Raiser dan Sairaog kemudian yang langsung menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning ke orangean.

"aku akan kedunia bawah untuk mencari informasi orang tadi,kau bagaimana raiser?" tanya Sairaog sembari melihat ke arah Raiser di sampingnya.

"Aku pun sama seperti mu Sairaog" Kata Raiser yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir khas klannya yang di ikuti oleh sairaog dengan lingkaran khas klannya pula.

 ** _Bakekok!_**

"jadi jiji mau mengadakan sebuah pesta di rumah jiji dan aku,sairaog,dan raiser harus datang ke acara pesta jiji?" tanya naruto kepada Madara yang sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kaffe di dekat kampus naruto.

"Ya naruto,kau dan kedua temannya wajib datang dan tidak ada penolakan karena ada satu hal jiji ingin sampaikan kepada kau nanti di sana" kata Madara dengan santai sembari menyeruput kopi yang dia pesan tadi.

"sebenarnya aku malas datang ke pesta jiji,tapi jiji memaksa apa boleh buat" ujar naruto yang menyederkan punggungnya pada kursi yang di duduki.

"bagus lah,hari sabtu nanti datang ke mansions jiji naruto" kata madara yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya memandang naruto sejenak kemudian melakang pergi dari kafe,sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"haaaaa..."helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut naruto dan dirinya merasakan jika hal yang tidak dia sukai akan datang di saat itu.

bersambung dulu oke!

 ** _Chapter depan word nya bakalan saya bikin 4k an jadi doain aja supaya idenya ngalir terus oke._**

 ** _Karena beberapa permintaan untuk list Para mou di ubah,maka saya turuti saja dah._**

 ** _Satan lucifer: Naruto Uzumaki_**

 ** _Mou lucifer: Sairaog Beal_**

 ** _Mou leviathan: -_**

 ** _Mou_** **_Beelzebub: Raiser Phonnex_**

 ** _Mou_**

Asmodues: **_Misteri_**


	6. Arc II

**Yellow Prince**

 **Discalaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Ichie ishibumi**

 **(Highschool Dxd)**

 **Warning: typo,Not Eyd,GodLike,alur pasaran.**

 **Pair: Belakangan!.**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Summary**

Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan Dunia Shinobi ke 4 dan Hokage ke-7 menutup usia setelah sang istri meninggal dan menyusul teman,guru,dan saudaranya telah kembali terlebih dahulu,tapi semua itu hanya impiannya saja,kenyataannya Naruto hidup kembali dan mengisi Raga yang mirip dengannya di dimensi baru yang meninggal karena energi iblis yang habis,Dari sana naruto akan memulai petualangannya bersama dua partner sejatinya.

 **Note:** Saya mohon saat membaca fic saya hingga akhir dan pahami juga,soal pair itu belakangan saja. Jika TIDAK INGIN BACA SILAHKAN ANDA TEKAN TOMBOL BACK!

 **Chapter 6**

"bagus lah,hari sabtu nanti datang ke mansions jiji naruto" kata madara yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya memandang naruto sejenak kemudian melakang pergi dari kafe,sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"haaaaa..."helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut naruto dan dirinya merasakan jika hal yang tidak dia sukai akan datang di saat itu.

'menerut kalian bagaimana?' telepati naruto kepada Kedua biju di dalam dirinya.

 **'kau datang saja'** telepati balik dari kurama dalam posisi tidurnya

 **'kau datang saja,jika ada yang tidak kau sukai ya kau habisi saja'** telepati balik dari shinju kepada naruto.

'begitu ya? aku menuruti saran mu saja shinju' telepati naruto dengan ekspresi menyeringai sadistnya,kemudian naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tidak lupa membayar pesanan dirinya dan madara tadi.

 ** _Underworld._**

"kau menemukan informasi tentang Pria yang kita temui kemaren malam,Raiser?" tanya Sairaog duduk di sofa dalam ruangan biasa dirinya,Naruto,dan Raiser bertemu.

"Ya aku menemukannya,kau juga dapat informasinya?" tanya balik Raiser dari sofa yang biasa dia duduki.

"iya,menurut dari informasi yang aku dapat Pria yang kita temui kemaren malam adalah seorang vampire dari kebangsawan di eropa" Ujar Sairaog dengan serius kepada Raiser di depannya.

"Dan dari informasi yang aku dapat pula,bahwa orang itu bernama **_Ulquiorra cifer_** ,Pangeran dan pewaris dari bangsawan vampire cifer dan kakak sepupu dari salah satu bishop dari Rias" Ucap Raiser sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku cukup usang dan menaruh di atas meja di depannya.

"Berarti orang itu perlu kita awasi,karena mengingat pertemuan pertama kita sangat buruk kemungkinan jika kita bertemu dengan orang itu akan terjadi pertarungan" Kata Sairaog dengan serius.

"Ya kau benar dan ku harap orang itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk kaum iblis di masa yang akan datang" Ucap Raiser yang memandang langit langit Ruangan.

 ** _Kota Kuoh(Ruang Klub Rias gremory)_**

"Rias,hari sabtu nanti kau dan seluruh anggota parage mu ikut baa-san ke tokyo" Kata kushina yang berada di ruang Klub Rias dan berhadapan dengan Rias berserta quennya.

"ke tokyo? memang kenapa baa-san? apa baa-san mau ikut mencari naruto-senpai?" tanya Rias dengan bertubi tubi kepada kushina.

"bukan bukan,baa-san mengajak mu ke tokyo itu untuk ke rumah ayah baa-san dan di sana sudah di pastikan ada naruto-kun(?)" ujar Kushina dengan setengah semangat yang membuat kalimat ucapannya sedikit membingungkan,sedangkan Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar itu tiba tiba saja menbulatkan mata mereka.

"benarkah baa-san? tapi... apa nanti kami akan di ma'afkan oleh naruto-senpai? terlebih lagi di sana pasti ada Raiser dan Sairaog" ucap Rias dengan lirih dan takut karena naruto berkemungkinan tidak akan mema'afkannya dan seluruh anggota paragenya.

"tentu saja sayang,naruto pasti akan mema'af kalian kok nanti baa-san bantu ya?" kata kushina sembari menggenggam tangan Rias dan memberi support pula kepada Rias sedangkan akeno sendiri hanya terdiam saja berbeda dengan hatinya sedang manangis(?).

 ** _Yellow Prince_**

"oI kuning,acara di rumah jiji mu itu jam berapa?" tanya Raiser kepada naruto yang sedang bersantai di sofa menghadap ke arah televisi.

"kau juga kuning,kriput! nanti jam lima sore" kata naruto dengan ketus dan masih sibuk mengganti chennel televisi.

"owh,nanti tolong bangunkan aku jam 4 sore" ucap Raiser sembari melangkah ke kamar yang berada di apertement sederhana Naruto.

"ya ya,kalo kau tidak bisa bangun,kau kami tinggal" ujar naruto dengan masa bodo dan melihat sejenak ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 sore.

"masih ada waktu dua jam lagi,aku mau berolahraga sejenak" Ucap sairaog yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar dari apertement naruto.

"hm" gumam ambigu naruto yang berfokus ke acara televisi yang menayang sebuah kartun anak anak.

 ** _Yellow Prince_**

"naruto? kau yakin kita datang pada jam sekarang?" Tanya Raiser dalam mobil pribadinya kepada naruto yang berada di samping yang santai membaca sebuah novel.

"Yakin lah kita hanya telat satu jam" ucap naruto yang kelewat santai sembari membaca novelnya.

"Aku harap Kakek mu tidak marah besar naruto" timpal Sairaog yang entah kenapa merasakan Firasat yang tidak enak,sedangkan orang yang di bicarakan sekarang sedang mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh sangat pekat yang membuat kushina yang berada di dekatnya langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan beberapa orang di dekatnya.

"Dan kita kedatangan tamu" ujar Raiser yang melihat sekumpulan Da-tenshi menghadang jalan mobil pribadinya yang kebetulan supir Pribadi Raiser adalah Seorang iblis.

"Tamu? mari kita sambut dengan baik" kata Sairaog yang membuka pintu mobil dengan santai dan keluar dari mobil bersama dengan Raiser di belakangnya dan terakhir naruto yang masih fokus ke novel bacaannya.

"Kalian bertiga Harus di musnahkan dari dunia ini,karena masih ada kalian di dunia ini rencana tuan kami akan terhambat" Ucap Salah satu Da-tenshi dengan light spear yang terancung ke arah Raiser,Sairaog,dan Naruto.

"ya ya ya,kalian juga harus di musnahkan karena sudah menghadang jalan kami untuk pergi ke acarah khusus" Kata Raiser dengan bosan menatap ke lima Da-tenshi yang mengeluarkan light spear dan mengacungkan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"cih,sombong sekali kau Akuma !! Semua serang mereka !?" Perintah Da-tenshi pertama tadi kepada keempat temannya dan hal itu pula membuat Riaset dan Sairaog menyeringai untuk Naruto hanya melirik sebentar fokus kembali ke bacaannya.

"Raiser kau hajar dua dan aku Hajar sisahnya" Ujar Sairaog yang langsung melesat ke arah tiga Da-tenshi dan Raiser sendiri melesat ke arah dua Da-tenshi.

"Selesaikan dalam waktu lima menit!" teriak naruto yang berfokus ke bacaannya

yang membuat Raiser dan Sairaog sweatdropp.

 **-Raiser Side**

"nah jadi kalian lawan ku ya?" ujar Raiser yang menghadap ke Dua Da-tenshi yang siap melempar Light spearnya kepada Raiser.

"iya dan kami akan menjadi lawan terakhir mu,karena kau akan mati di tangan kami berdua" ucap Da-tenshi(1) yang langsung melempar Light spearnya yang di ikuti Da-tenshi(2) yang mengarah ke arah Raiser,sedangkan Raiser sendiri hanya tersenyum misterius dan sekitarnya dirinya mengeluarkan Api yang membara yang melindungi diri Raiser dari dua buah light spear yang saat terkena Pelindung Api Raiser meleleh seperti lilin dan hal itu pula membuat kedua Da-tenshi tadi terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Tsah.. sekarang giliran ku dan terbakarlah kalian hingga menjadi abuh" ujar Raiser yang langsung melesat ke arah kedua Da-tenshi tadi dengan pedang api di kedua tangannya dan da-tenshin tadi juga menciptakan light spear untuk menahan terjangan pedang dari Raiser.

 **-Sairaog Side.**

"Sekarang giliran kalian berdua" kata Sairaog yang sembari mencengkaram salah satu kepala Da-tenshi yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"s...sialannnn!!! ku bunuh kau Akuma!!!" Teriak Da-tenshi (1) yang langsung melesat ke arah sairaog dengan nafsu membunuh dan emosi yang menguasai dirinya,sedangkan Sairaog juga melesat ke arah Da-tenshi tadi dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah terlapisi dominic power untuk Da-tenshi yang satu lagi sudah jatuh ketakutan saat melihat Sairaog dengan mudah mengalahkan temannya pertama tadi bahkan membunuhnya dengan mudah.

 ** _wussh.. wuushh.. tak.. tak.. Greb!_**

Tendang,tangkis,dan pukul Sairaog luncur kan pada Da-tenshi tadi yang menahan dan menyerang Sairaog dengan light spearnya,sampai Sairaog yang melihat celah tadi dengan cepat mencengkram leher Da-tenshi tadi dengan sangat kuat sampai sampai light spear yang di pegang oleh Da-tenshi tadi terlepas.

"Matilah dengan tengan" ucap Sairaog dengan dingin dan dalam satu hentakan Da-tenshi tadi langsung meregang nyawa dengan keadaan leher patah dan sesast kemudian Da-tenshi tadi langsung berubah menjadi ribuan bulu bulu hitam berterbangan. Kemudian Sairaog mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Da-tenshi yang tersisah yang sudah pingsan dalam gendongan Raiser.

"kenapa tidak kau bunuh dia,Raiser?" tanya Sairaog kepada Raiser.

"Aku tidak tega membunuhnya Sairaog. jika di lihat Da-tenshi ini baru pertama kalinya melihat pembunuhan secara langsung dan pertama kali pula dalam bertarung dan jika kau perhatikan Da-tenshi ini adalah seorang perempuan" Jelas Raiser kepada Sairaog yang mengakat bahu dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

 **-Naruto Side.**

"naruto,sekarang giliran mu" kata Raiser dengan tidak bersalahnya melempar gadis Da-tenshi tadi ke dalam gendongan naruto yang fokus pada bacaannya,Awalnya naruto kaget saat melihat seorang gadis di lempar ke dalan gendongannya untung gadis ini masih di tahan tadi,kalo tidak? mungkin sudah mencium aspal dengan mesra.

"hei apa ma- sudahlah naruto jangan banyak protes karena kita sudah sangat terlambat" ujar Sairaog yang menarik naruto masuk ke dalan mobil bersamaan gadis Da-tenshi di gendongannya. Kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi tadi kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

 ** _Mansions Uchiha_**

"Kemana Cucu sialan itu? ingin membuat aku malu di depan rekan rekan bisnis ku ini?" gumam Madara dengan nafsu membunuh yang mondar mandir dan sesekali menatap ke arah pintu masuk bersama Kushina yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya dengan keringat dingin mengalir cukup deras.

"A..ayah tenang lah,Naruto pasti datang kok" tenang kushina yang berdiri di samping sang Ayah handa dengan mengusap punggu madara yang bertujuan madara sedikit menurunkan nafsu bunuhnya yang pekat itu.

"Ayah yakin dia datang,tapi khukhukhukhu dia akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat dari Ayah nanti" ucap Madara dengan maniak bertarungnya yang entah kenapa membuat kesan horornya pada kushina bertambah lagi,tidak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah mobil mewah memasuki halaman mansion uchiha dan berhenti persis di depan Mansions dari mobil tersebut keluar Naruto dalam keadaan tergesa gesa dengan seorang gadis dalam gendongannya yang di ikuti oleh Sairaog dan Raiser yang keluar dari mobil dengan santai.

"Ma'af terlambat jiji,tapi sebelum jiji marah dan menghukum ku tolong tunjukkan salah satu kamar kosong di sini untuk gadis ini" Kata Naruto setengah panik yang melihat keadaan Gadis Da-tenshi tadi yang tidak sadar diri sedari tadi.

"Dan kami akan menjalaskannya nanti" tambah Raiser yang berdiri di belakang Naruto bersama Sairaog di sampingnya.

"baiklah,ikuti Jiji naruto" Kata Madara yang berjalan masuk bersama kushina di sampingnya sedari diam karena belum berani berbicara pada naruto di tambah naruto datang tadi dengan tergesa gesa.

Saat Madara dan kushina memasuki mansions yang sudah di penuhi oleh rekan bisnis Madara,Rias,Sona,anggota parage mereka serta minato dengan kedua adik naruto memandang bingung saat melihat madara berjalan cukup cepat bersama kushian dan di belakang berdua terlihat tiga orang pemuda mengikuti langkah madara dan salah satu pemuda itu mengendong seorang gadis yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Rias,sona,Minato dan kedua adik Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja menyusul mereka yang berjalan menaikki lantai dua di sana.

 _ **Beberapa** **saat kemudian.**_

"Kalian berdua apakan gadis Da-tenshi ini hingga pingsan dalam keadaan shock berat?" tanya naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tau,kau tanya pada keriput ini" tunjuk Sairaog ke arah Raiser di sampingnya yang memasang wajah jengkel.

"jadi?" ucap naruto kepada Raiser yang menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku hanya mengalungkan pedang api ku dan membisikannya yaitu, Jika kau melawan maka seluruh tubuh mu akan ku nikmati walau kau sudah mati sekali pun,kemudian dia langsung pingsan" Jelas Raiser tanpa dosa yang membuat bergender perempuan dalam kamar tersebut yang mendengar ucapan ambigu Raiser menjadi memandang Raiser dengan jijik,sedangkan yang bergender laki laki hanya menepuk jidat karena perkataan ambigu Raiser.

"Apa?" kata Raiser yang selurug orang di sana melihat ke arahnya.

"Bukan apa apa kriput,kita tinggal kan saja gadis ini biar clon aku yang menjaga dan mengobatinya" Ucap Naruto yang ntah sejak kapan menciptakan bunshinya.

"Baiklah semua kita kembali ke Ruang utama dan Naruto setelah acara ini temui Jiji di taman belakang" Ujar Madara sembari berjalan keluar.

"Kami juga pergi dulu naruto" Ujar Sairaog yang menarik Raiser dari sana dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama keluarga serta Rias dan Sona pula.

"..." terjadi keheningan sejenak di dalam kamar tersebut karena baik naruto,keluarganya,mau Rias dan Sona sama sama terdiam,sampai...

"Naru-nii" ucap Sona yang berjalan ke arah naruto dan langsung saja memeluk naruto dengan sangat erat.

"dasar cebol manja,baru nii tinggal beberapa minggu saja kau sudah sepertu ini" ujar Naruto yang membalas pelukan Sona dan mengusap surai hitam Sona,sedangkan keluarga naruto terutama kedua adiknya merasa cemberu melihat Naruto memprilakukan Sona seperti Adik kandungnya untuk Rias sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"N..Nii-sama?" Ujar salah satu adii perempuan naruto yang berjalan mendekat ke arah naruto yang masih memeluk Sona.

"huh? baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar jika kau memanggil diri ku dengan sebutan Nii-sama,biasanya kau memanggil Aib atau lemah" Kata Naruto dengan dingin dan sinis bahkan pandangannya menjadi sangat dingin saat melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tau dari maksud Jiji mengundang ku ke sini yang bertujuan untuk menyatuhkan keluarga ini menjadi keluarga yang bahagiakan? Jiji boleh mema'afkan kalian tapi tidak dengan ku karena apa yang kalian perbuat pada diri ku yang sebelumnya terlampau sangat menyakit hingga diri ku yang dari dunia shinobi ini mengnangis karena orang tua yang aku kagumi dan sayangi bisa berprilaku seperti itu... hiks... hiks... andai saja aku bisa memusnahkan kalian dari dunia mungkin hidup ku akan tenang,tapi jika aku membunuh kalian sama aja aku durhaka dengan kalian berdua... huuuuuu... untuk mu Rias-chan aku ma'afkan berserta parage mu walau kalian memprilakukan aku seperti 'Anjing Liar' tapi dalam artian pula aku bukan anggota parage mu lagi dan untuk kalian keluarga ku,Aku sangat kecewa pada kalian mungkin aku berdosa karena sudah membuat seorang ibu menangis memohon ma'af pada anaknya,biarlah aku egois dan naif bahwa kalian belum pantas untuk mendapatkan ma'af ku" jelas naruto dengan panjang lebar sembari menangis yang membuat kushina menangis hebat hingga pingsan dalam pelukan minato yang ikut menangis bahkan selurub orang di sana ikut menangis pula.

"So-chan,nii pamit dulu ya jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Nii kau bisa tanyakan kepada Raiser maupun Sairaog" tambah naruto melepas pelukan Sona dan menangkup kedua pipi Sona dengan kedua tangan besar yang di jawab oleh anggukan Sona.

" **Hiraishin no jutsu"** Sesaat kemudian Naruto langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya orange dan keadaan kamar yang sedang bersedih,sebenarnya Naruto merasakan Hawa keberadaan Madara dan kedua sahabatnya di luar kamar ini karena urusan yang Naruto anggap telah usai,Naruto lebih baik pergi untuk menenengkan Hati dan Mental yang sedang terguncang Saat ini.(?)

Ngfeeel Rasanya '-'/

 **Naruto Pov.**

Hinata-chan,Ero-Senin,Tsunade-baachan,Iruka-nii,Sasuke-teme, teman teman. Apa sudah benar tindakan ku pada mereka semua?... Kenapa takdir ini sangat lah suram sekali? Hal yang aku harapkan setelah kematian ku untuk bertemu dengan kalian dan berkumpul sama,terutama pada mu Hinata-chan aku sangat merindukan ku... Ada Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang,tapi hal itu tidak bisa terjadi karena orang orang di dunia ini terutama kedua Sahabat ku itu selalu menemani diri ku di kala sedih,kesal,senang,dan marah mereka selalu memberi semangat kepada ku... Andai saja salah satu kalian bisa berada di dunia ini,aku akan sangat senang sekali karena orang yang kenal dan sayangi dari dunia shinobi bisa termu kembali...

 **Naruto Pov end.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Terlihat Naruto duduk di bawah sebuah Pohon yang berada di sebuah bukit dan menghadap ke langit cerah,Karena tempat ini adalah temoat biasa Naruto menenagkan dirinya di kala sedih,marah,dan kesal melanda hati nya. Dan tempat ini pula hanya naruto sendiri mengetahuinya bahkab kedua sahabatnya sendiri tidak mengetahui tempat ini.

"Hei kau melupakan kami berdua Naru" Ucap Kurama yang muncuk di samping kanan Naruto dengan Kimono putih bermotif Rubah ekor sembilan.

"Ya,kau melupakan kami berdua yang selalu menemani mu naru" timpal shinju yang berada di samping kurama dengan balutan kimono putih bermotif serigala berekor sepuluh.

"Ma'afkan aku telah melupakan kalian berdua Ku-chan,Shi-chan" Ucap Naruto merebahkan kepalanya kepangkuan kurama yang di hadiahi oleh elus elus dari kurama.

"tak apa naru-kun kami bisa memakluminya kok" kata kurama sembari mengelus kepala Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih seperti itu naru-kun, karena kami berdua akan selalu menemani mu kok" ucap Shinju yang ikut membelai wajah naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang,sampai mereka berdua mendengar dengkurab halus dari naruto yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan damai bahkan wajah saja sudah terukir seutas senyum tulus yang membuat Kurama maupun Shinju tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dan lembut untuk Naruto seorang.

 ** _Malam Hari di Apertement Naruto._**

"Hei naru tidak suka dengan makan yang terlalu pedas!" sembur Kurama kepada Rias yang sedang membuat kare yang super pedas.

"Tidak Naruto-kun suka makan yang pedas!" sembur balik Rias kepada Kurama yang sedang membuat Ramen untuk Naruto yang bersebelahan dengan Dirinya.

"Pendek! Naru tidak menyukai makanan yang banyak sayurannya!" Sekarang Shinju yang menyembur kepada Sona yang sedang membuat salat sayur.

"Berisik Nenek Sihir! hei naru-nii tidak terlalu menyukai yang masam!" sekarang sona yang menyembur balik kepada Shinju yang sedang memeras buah jeruk untuk di jadi kan minum untuk Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang duduk di Meja makan menjadi sweatdrop berat bahkan bertambah saat dapur apertementnya menjadi Arena pertarungan dari keempat gadis yang sedang membuatkannya makan malam.

"Mau makan di luar?" tanya Raiser dalam setengah sweatdrop kepada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku setujuh dengan ide mu Raiser" Ucap Naruto yang menyetujui usulan Raiser barusan.

"Oke,sekarang kita pergi dengan jurus teleportasi mu itu" kata Raiser yang memegang pundak Naruto.

"Oke!" balas Naruto dengan cepat dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua menghilang dan meninggalkan sebekar cahaya orange dan keempat gadis yang sedang perang di dapur apertement Naruto.

 ** _Sairaog side._** "Ada apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku,keteurunan terakhir dari bangsawan vampire cifer?" Tanya Sairaog kepada Orang yang pernah dirinya bertemu dulu.

"Ma ma,aku ingin bertemu dengan mu karena ada tiga pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan kepada mu" Ucap Orang itu kepada Sairaog dengan sangat serius.

"Baiklah aku dengar pertanyaan mu" balas Sairaog yang ikut serius juga.

"Pertama,Apa benar adik ku Gasper menjadi salah satu bidak iblis bangsawan?" Pertanyaan pertama yang di tanyakan kepada Sairaog.

"Iya,Adik mu Gasper cifer menjadi salah satu bidak bangsawan dari sepupu ku,Rias gremory" jawab Sairaog dengan Datar kepada sesosok tadi.

"hmm..Kedua,Apa syarat menjadi Seorang Iblis dan menjadi seorang Mou?" Pertanyaan kedua yang di tanyakan kepada Sairaog.

"Syaratnya,Dia yang ingin menjadi seorang iblis harus melalui renkarnasi dari evil piece mau dia mati atau pun hidup sekali pun. Syarat menjadi seorang Mou ada Dia yang seorang iblis harus memasuki tingkat tertinggi dari High devil yaitu,ultimate devil" Jelas Sairaog kepada orang tadi secara garis besarnya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir,Siapa yang akan mengisi tahta lucifer setelah masa lucifer sekarang telah usai?" Tanya Orang tadi kepada Sairaog dengan hawa membunuh sedikit pekat.

"Aku lah yang akan mengisi tahta itu, ** _Sairaog beal"_** Kata Sairaog dengan intonasi yang berat dan dingin kepada orang tadi.

"ohhh... rupanya kau ya? tapi itu tidak lama lagi karena aku yang akan mengisi tahta lucifer itu nanti" Ujar Orang tadi dengan dingin dan Hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku masih bernafas, ** _Ulquiorra Cifer"_** Ucap Sairaog sembari melesat ke arah Ulquiorra sedangkan Ulquiorra sendiri ikut melesat ke arah Sairaog saat jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan kecepatan penuh mereka berdua meluncurkan tinjuan yang sudah di perkuat dengan kekuatan mereka masing masing sampai membuat gelombang kejut di sana.

 ** _Bersambung dulu ya..._** ** _Kritik,saran,review kalian tentang chapter ini!_**


	7. Sebuah Pesan dari seorang anak

**_A/N_** _: Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik pembuat mereka sendiri dan saya tidak mengklaimnya sama sekali._

 _ **Warning:** Overpower, Typo, OOC, GAJE, Jangan Dibaca  kalo nggak **SUKA!**_

 _ **Rated:** T_

 _ **New Summary:** Kami Berlima adalah pemimpin baru, pemimpin yang membuat sebuah revolusi, kami akan membuat dunia ini berdamai dan hidup saling berdampingan, dengan seorang pemimpin dari kami berempat yang akan di kenal dunia dengan... **Yellow Prince!**_

 ** _Chapter 7_**

" jadi... sudah berapa lama kalian bertarung? sampai daerah sekitar rata dengan tanah ? " Tanya Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sairaog dan Ulquiorra yang sudah terkapar kehabisan tenaga.

" tapi untung saja mereka sudah memasang kekkai, sehingga makhluk supranatural yang lain tidak merasakan pancaran kekuatan mereka berdua " sambung Raiser yang melihat daerah sekitar yang ratah dengan tanah dan banyak tercipta kawah serta retakan.

" Aku rasa sejak malam kemaren " jawab Sairaog yang bangkit dari terdapatnya dan melihat ke arah Ulquiorra yang juga mulai bangkit.

" Ya, aku akui jika kau adalah pengurus tahta Lucifer nanti " Ucap Ulquiorra yang berjabat tangan dengan Sairaog yang di sambut hangat pula.

" jadi, sekarang mau kemana, Cifer? " Tanya Raiser yang melihat Ulquiorra yang bersiap untuk pergi.

" kemungkinan, aku akan menjemput adik ku dari tangan bangsawan iblis Gremory itu " kata Ulquiorra dengan mata merah yang menyala.

" hm? dari pada kau menjemput secara paksa, lebih baik dengan cara baik baik saja " Saran Naruto kepada Ulquiorra yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

" Maksud mu? tidak ada namanya cara baik baik di dunia supranatural ini " kata Ulqiorra kepada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan senyum ramah.

" Aku akan membicarakan pada tomat itu, lagi pula aku akan pulang kota Kouh sekarang " Kata Naruto yang menarik perhatian Raiser dan Sairaog.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana? " Tanya Raiser cukup datar kepada Naruto yang mulai berjalan keluar dengan santai.

" Ada seseorang yang harus kita jemput di sana dan dia juga akan menjadi pelengkap Anggota kita sekarang, serta untuk mu Ulquiorra selamat datang dalam keluarga kami " Kata Naruto yang menyambut Ulquiorra dengan bomb fist miliknya dan di terima baik oleh Ulquiorra dan kemudian di susul oleh dua iblis lainnya.

" Sa, mari kita ukiran sejarah baru pada Dunia ini " Ucap Naruto yang melepaskan tekanan kekuatannya bersamaan Raiser, Sairaog, dan Ulquiorra yang membuat empat pilar cahaya menembus langit Tokyo dan sekejap menghilang dengan mereka berempat yang ikut lenyap meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi biksu dimana terjadi tali persaudaraan mulai tercipta lagi.

 **Kota Kouh...**

Malam Ini Kushina ingin merasakan makanan yang banyak Karena Naruto pulang ke Kouh setelah menghubunginya tadi siang, jadi secara pribadi Kushina pergi ke supermarket sendirian untuk memilih bahan yang segar dan bagus untuk di masak. sebenarnya Kushina bisa saja pulang dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya hanya saja dirinya ingin menikmati perjalanan pulangnya ini dengan suasana malam kota Kouh yang indah dengan taburan bintang di langit.

Tiba tiba saja daerah sekitar Kushina tercipta kekkai berwarna hitam keungan yang tidak jauh dari sana terlihat sekelompok Da-tenshi dan sekelompok Iblis liar yang menatap dirinya dengan nafsu.

" wah wah wah, rupanya adik dari Lord Gremory yang kita temukn sekarang " Ucap salah satu Da-tenshi yang berhenti cukup jauh dari Kushina berdiri.

Kushina sendiri hanya diam dan kemudian memasang gestur waspada saat melihat sekelompok Iblis liar tadi menghilang dan benar saja sekelompok Iblis liar itu muncul dari berbagai arah Kushina dengan berbagai jenis senjata tajam mengarah ke arah Kushina, Kushina sendiri melihat sekitar dengan cepat dan sekejap mengeluarkan rantai Cakra miliknya dan menyerang iblis liar itu dengan brutal. Da-tenshi yang melihat itu tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, mereka mulai menyerang Kushina dengan tombak Cahya mereka dan sepertinya Kushina cukup kualahan menahan serangan dari dua kelompok yang berbeda itu.

 **Mansions Pribadi Milik keluarga Namikaze**

Sekarang Mansions Namikaze terlihat cukup ramai dengan keluarga bangsawan Gremory, Beal, Phennex berkumpul karena putra mereka pulang setelah berkuliah di Tokyo walau mereka sebenarnya mereka hanya liburan saja dan tidak lupa dengan Uchiha Madara dengan Ulquiorra tidak jauh dari Madara.

Suasana sekarang cukup ceria dan menyenangkan terkecuali bagi Naruto, Madara, Dan Ulquiorra yang memang sudah biasa memasang wajah datar. Mereka bertiga hanya melihat acara di Mansions Namikaze ini dengan santai sampai Ulquiorra tiba tiba saja mendekati Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

" Dari arah mana kau merasakan kekuatan ini, ulqui? " Tanya Naruto kepada Ulquiorra saat merasakan ada negeri asing yang bertumbrukan.

" 7km dari sini, arah barat " Ucap Ulquiorra yang memberikan koordinatnya kepada Naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya.

" Naruto, kau ikut Kakek sekarang " Ucap Madara dengan nada berat bahkan hawa membunuhnya merembes keluar yang membuat seluruh ruangan terdiam dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke arah Madara.

" Cepat pergi ke arah asal Cakra ibu mu sekarang " Kata Madara yang memberi Titah bahkan terlihat mata Rinnegan nya aktif yang menandakan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kushina yang sedari tadi memang belum kembali.

Seluruh iblis di sana menjadi hening setelah Naruto dan Madara menghilang yang kemudian di susul oleh Minato yang menyadari jika Cakra Kushina mulai terkuras habis.

 **Tempat Kushina sekarang...**

Keadaan Kushina sekarang terbilang cukup mengerikan dengan banyak luka sayatan pada tubuhnya dan kelelahan saat membabat habis dari kelompok iblis liar dan beberapa Da-tenshi. Kushina sekarang dalam keadaan terpojok karena kelelahan dan kehabisan cakra, di depan Kushina terlihat beberapa Da-tenshi mengumpulkan energi mereka hingga menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir cukup besar dan dari sana muncul mata tombak yang berukuran 5x dari ukuran biasa.

Kushina hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat melihat ukuran light apear tersebut, mungkin jika menahan serangan itu hanya bertahan bisa beberapa detik saja dan dirinya bisa terbunuh dengan tombak itu, untuk berpindah tempat saja dirinya tidak sanggup lagi karena kelelahan dan aliran Cakra yang berkurang drastis. Sesaat kemudian light spear tadi langsung melesat ke arah Kushina yang mengeluarkan rantai Cakra miliknya hanya sekedar memindahkan jalur lesat tombak tersebut.

" Kita lakukan bersama " Kata suara di dekat Kushina dan terlihat rantai Cakra tadi bertambah dengan aliran Cakra keemasan serta beberapa rantai Cakra muncul yang berwarna emas dan langsung mengikat tombak tersebut hingga hancur berkeping keping. bingung, tentu saja. Kushina sekarang di Landa kebingungan setelah suara misterius tadi sampai dirinya merasakan aliran Cakra dua orang yang mulai di sayangi yang berada di dekatnya.

" Matilah Kalian, malaikat terbuang " jauh di depan Kushina terlihat seorang Pria dewasa yang terbungkus tengkorak berwarna biru yang mencincang para Da-tenshi tadi dengan brutal bahkan para Da-tenshi tadi tak sempat berkata sedikit pun.

 ** _Seriiinng... wushh..._** Tubuh Kushina terbungkus sebuah jubah orange dan beberapa garis hitam, serta dirinya merasa seperti pulih seperti semula dengan luka luka mulai tertutup dan aliran Cakra yang kembali normal, Kushina langsung saja reflek melihat ke arah belakangnya dan terlihat lah anak tertuanya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir Bahakan di ujung matanya saja terlihat genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Tubuh Kushina bergetar hebat saat melihat raut wajah sang putra yang terlihat mengkhawtirnya dirinya. tanpa banyak bicara Kushina langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya bahkan kepala sang anak di taruh mengarah ke bahunya dan terdengar lah suara tangisan yang tertahan. Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage ketujuh, sang Rikoudo 3, Seorang manusia yang memliki kekuatan dewa kembali menangis setelah sekian lama sejak kelahiran cucu pertamanya dulu.

Kushina pun sama yang ikut menangis seakan merasakan hal di rasakan oleh Naruto sekarang, sebencinya bencinya Naruto dirinya tidak tega melihat sang Ibunda terluka sedikit pun bahkan Kushina pun sama walau dirinya dulu pernah berbuat kasar dan jahat kepada naruto jauh di dalam hatinya masih ada kasih sayang kepada putra sulungnya ini.

Minato yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana tertahan sebentar saat Madara menahan bahunya, terlihat lah raut wajah Madara yang tersenyum tulus yang membuat Minato terbelak karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyum dari sesosok superior itu bahkan senyum itu seakan senyum seorang ayah kepada anaknya, bahkan Madara sampai mengacak kepala Minato dengan senyum tulusnya yang membuat tubuh Minato bergetar karena sudah lama tidak merasakan kasih sayang dari sang ayah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Minato membawa Madara menuju ke arah Kushina dan Naruto yang masih berpelukan, sesaat kemudian kedua pria itu ikut berpelukan dengan kushina dan Naruto dengan keadaan yang kembali normal dan taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atas sana.

jauh di sana terlihat seluruh iblis tersenyum bahagia saat melihat keluarga yang awalnya berantakan kembali menyatu.

 ** _Keluarga adalah segalanya bagi kita._**

 ** _Sejahat jahatnya ibu dan ayah, mereka masihlah memiliki kasih sayang kepada anak mereka._**

 ** _Jika kalian terkena marah dari ibu atau nasehat dari ayah kalian bahwasanya mereka masih sayang dengan kalian dan peduli dengan kalian dan jika mereka mengacuhkan kalian dan tidak memperhatikan kalian lagi itu menandakan jika mereka benar benar kecewa dengan kalian._**

 ** _sejahat, senakal, sebencinya, seorang anak tidak akan tega melihat sang ibu atau ayah mereka terluka sedikit pun. mereka akan memasang badan mereka untuk menahan ras sakit dan pedih yang di rasakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, kalian._**

 ** _Jadi hormatilah kedua orang tua kalian teman. karena kalian akan merasakan sesuatu yang hilang nanti._**

 ** _karena ketika kehilangan itu kalian termasuk saya sendiri barulah menyesal kenapa berbuat seperti itu waktu masih ada._**

 ** _Ini adalah sebuah pesan untuk kalian semua, jangan lah sampai terlambat seperti saya ini walau saya sekarang sudah ikhlas setelah Kepergian mereka ke sisi - Nya._**


	8. Kembalinya mereka membuat ku bahagia

**_A/N_** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik pembuat mereka sendiri dan saya tidak mengklaimnya sama sekali.

 ** _Warning_** : Overpower, Typo, OOC, GAJE, Jangan Dibaca kalo nggak **SUKA**!

 ** _Rated_** : T

 ** _New Summary_** : Kami Berlima adalah pemimpin baru, pemimpin yang membuat sebuah revolusi, kami akan membuat dunia ini berdamai dan hidup saling berdampingan, dengan seorang pemimpin dari kami berempat yang akan di kenal dunia dengan... **_Yellow Prince_**!

 ** _Note:_** Ma'af untuk keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fanfic terlebih Naruto jadi anaknya Rias,ehehehe. ehm! saya hanya memberikan alasan saya, tergantung pada Anda percaya atau tidak itu tergantung dengan anda/kalian semua. Ingat chapter sebelum yang di akhirnya ada sebuah ** _pesan ?_** pesan itu saya memang share kepada kalian dan penyesalan saya kepada seorang teman sejak kecil saya, yaitu _Adelia._ Adelia, Papa dan Mamanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil di Jalan TOL Kanada di sana, Adelia sempat di rawat beberapa hari hingga dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. padahal awal bulan Januari lalu saya bercakap dengan Adeli dan ada sedikit pertengkaran yang membuat saya tidak mau mema'afkan maupun sebaliknya. Saya kaget setelah rumahnya yang selang 10 rumah dari rumah saya di Pasang bendera kuning serta sanak familinya berkumpul di sana, posisi saya waktu itu baru pulang dari kuliah dan jadwal jadwal padat saya. Saya mulai berpikir ada sesuatu hal yang menimpah keluarga Adelia, kebetulan Omnya Adelia melihat saya dan memanggil saya untuk memberi kabar duka ini. Well, detik itu hari itu juga saya kembali kehilangan rona hidup setelah kepergian mendiang papa saya. Saya yang dalam shock tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung pergi dengan motor saya ( _Sport )_ pergi entah kemana yang membuat hati saya sedikit membaik menurut saya tapi na'as saya kecelakaan di dekat jalan masuk ke arah pantai, well saya masih bersyukur masih hidup walau bayarannya adalah badan saya yang remuk dan banyak luka lecet serta rahang bawa saya tidak bisa terbuka lebar lagi. Tiga hari kemudian saya ikut mengubur Adel dan papa mamanya dalam keadaan belum sembuh, saya rasa orang orang di sekitar saya mungkin kembali melihat seorang _Chiko_ tidak rona hidup. Dan untuk selanjutnya kalian bisa rasakan atau Tanya kepada teman kalian setelah merasakan kehilangan yang sangat kehilangan.

Dan well, Perkenalkan Nama asli saya _. Chiko Oktariansya. Belesteran Indonesia-Jepang. Mama saya orang asli dari negara Jepang dan Papa saya asli orang Indonesia daerah Bengkulu. Saya hidup bersama keempat saudara saya yang di bilang kakak kakak saya yang kesemuanya adalah laki laki, Dua sudah menikah, Satu masih kerja dan tak lama lagi menikah dan terakhir saya. Kehidupan saya menurut orang orang makmur tapi menurut saya itu tidak ada gunanya, karena harta ini bisa hilang dengan mudah jika di kehendaki. Saya hidup dengan normal normal pada umumnya tidak memilih seorang teman hanya saja irit bicara walau mulai banyak kembali. And well saya juga punya usaha cafe kecil kecilan lah, ehehehehe. well sekian saja dari alasan, Curhat saya, dan Nama asli saya pada kalian serta Facebook Haci Hasegawa itu sudah tidak aktif, sekarang saya hanya memakai Kakaotalk and sosial media lain mungkin lain kali saya share kepada kalian. oke tanpa banyak bicara lagi silahkan baca, walau sudah tertata beberapa menit, pay pay._

 ** _Chapter 8 -_** ** _Kembalinya Mereka Semua..._**

 ** _Pagi Hari_** , **_Mansions Namikaze Family_**

" Rias, tolong kau bangun kan Naruto bersama keempat temannya ya " Perintah Kushina kepada Rias yang sedang membantunya memasak sarapan pagi bersamaan dengan seluruh anggota paragenya yang perempuan dan anggota OSIS pula.

" Ha'i, Obaasan " Balas Rias yang bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari dapur yang persis berdekatan dengan training ground.

Tapi saat melewati training ground, Rias merasakan pancaran energi yang cukup banyak dan terus mengalir. Karena penasaran Rias melihat ke arah traning ground dan Tara di sana sudah ada Naruto yang berdiri pada sebuah tanah runcing dengan sebuah papan sebagai alas duduknya, Sairoag yang bermeditasi di tanah dengan normal, Raiser yang berada di udara, dan Ulquiorra bergantung terbalik pada dahan pohon.

Rias hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat berbagai pendar warna energi perlahan masuk pada mereka terlebih pendar biru kelautan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang berkesan sangat menenangkan bahkan membuat Rias menutup matanya seakan merasakan jika energi tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

" Itu dinamakan dengan senjutsu " Timpal seorang Madara yang sedari duduk dengan di temani teh hijau dengan makan kecil di sampingnya.

"eh? Uchi- panggil saja Jiji kau sudah seperti cucu ku sendiri " sela Madara yang tersenyum hangat yang membuat Rias mengangguk dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan teman temannya lebih fokus ke arah naruto.

" ck, andai saja bocah itu ada bersama Naruto sekarang mungkin dua bocah merepotkan ini bakal latih tanding " Kata Madara sembari melihat langit pagi yang cerah ini dan membuat Rias menoleh ke arahnya.

" bocah? dia siapa uch- Jiji ? " Tanya Rias yang sedikit penasaran kepada Madara yang tersenyum sangat tipis.

" bisa di bilang dia adalah Teman, Sahabat, Saudara dan Rivalnya Naruto di dunianya yang lama " Ujar Madara yang mulai mengingat sesosok Uchiha Sasuke yang bermuka sangat dingin dan menjadi konyol jika bersama Naruto.

" dan orang itu sudah mati bukan? dan siapa namanya Jiji? " Tanya Rias yang mengambil duduk di samping Madara.

" Uchiha Sasuke, satu Klan dengan ku. kurasa Sasuke meninggal karena usianya dan jangan salah dengan Naruto sekarang yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun walau sudah berpindah dimensi " kata Madara yang kemudian menghesap teh hijaunya dan melihat sedikit kebalakang yang dimana banyak anggota parage Rias, Osis bersama ketua dan Wakilnya, keluarga Namikaze yang keseluruhan menuju ke training ground setelah merasakan pancaran energi ini.

" ... " Madara hanya bisa tersenyum setelah merasakan beberapa pancaran aliran Cakra yang menuju ke tempat mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

termasuk dengan Naruto yang tersenyum bahkan sampai menitihkan air matanya yang membuat semua orang di sana kebingungan terlebih Kushina melihat anak sulung nya menangis dengan diam bahkan Kushina yang memiliki sensor yang kuat merasakan beberapa Cakra mendekat ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat.

" Semuanya merapat pada ku " Kata Madara yang membuat mereka semua bingung dan sesaat kemudian muncul kekkai tipis menutupi mereka.

" **_Raikiri_** " sedetik kemudian muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang langsung menyerang Naruto dan membuat semua orang di sana menahan nafas mereka bahkan membuat daerah di tempat Naruto hancur lebur dan menimbulkan asap.

Sairaog, Raiser, Ulquiorra langsung mengambil posisi bertarung saat melihat Naruto di serang oleh orang misterius, tetapi mereka bertiga hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Naruto menahan serangan orang misterius tadi dengan tangan kanannya setelah asap itu menghilang.

" s..siapa- Uchiha Madara " sela seorang Pria bermasker menutup setengah wajahnya sembari membaca sebuah buku laknat yang menatap ke arah Madara dengan tajam.

 ** _wush.. wush.. wush.. tap tap tap_**

kemudian muncul beberapa orang di sana dengan jubah putih yang menutup tubuh mereka dan berdiri di belakang Pria bermasker tadi.

" tidak kusangka, mimpi yang pernah aku alami waktu itu benar benar terjadi dan kita bertemu kembali, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura,Hyuuga Hinata dan sang gamma Sannin... Jiraya " Kata Madara yang membuat keluarga Namikaze terbelak terlebih Minato dan Kushina yang melihat Guru serta seorang yang mereka anggap adik itu ada di dunia ini.

 ** _Wushhh... Boom..._**

pandangan mereka semua teralihkan ke arah Naruto bertarung melawan pemuda berambut hitam legam yang adalah saudara yak sedarah, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka hanya melihat bayangan hitam dan orange saling serang bahkan kecepatan mereka sulit di lihat bahkan dari para iblis di sana.

" ma ma, saatnya mengetes kedua bocah merepotkan yang dulu pernah mengalahkan ku " kata Madara yang tersenyum maniak setelah mensummon gunbai dan tongkot rikoudonya hanya perseroan detik saja Madara sudah di sana yang menahan serangan Sasuke dengan gunbai dan serangan Naruto dengan tongkat Rikoudonya.

Semua mata orang baru melihat kecepatan dan kekuatan lain milik Madara hanya bisa membelakan mata mereka bahkan Madara dengan mudah mem-block serangan dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu.

" Sakura, ayo bantu Naruto dan Sasuke " Kata Kakashi yang menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya kemudian langsung melesat ke arah Madara dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

" minato-kun, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina yang menahan tangan suaminya yang siap melempar Kunai hiraishin ke arah Madara.

" tentu saja membantu mereka melawan, Ayah " Ujar Minato yang mendapat gelengan dari Kushina serta membuat semua orang di sana melihat ke arahnya kecuali yang sedang bertarung di sana.

" tidak, kau dan aku hanya perlu melihat Naruto bersama teman temannya melawan Ayah ku dan juga aku ingin melihat kekuatan mereka " Ucap Kushina yang membuat Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat putri hyuuga yang pernah bertemu dengannya di Medan perang dulu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

" selamat siang, Otousama, Kaassama " sapa Hinata dengan hormat dan di belakangnya terlihat Jiraya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan berwibawa.

" eh? dia siapa minato-kun? " Tanya Kushina kepada Minato di sampingnya tersenyum lembut kemudian sedikit mengusap kepala Hinata.

" kau ingat Hyuuga Hiasi? dia adalah putrinya serta Istri sah dari anak kita... Naruto " Kata Minato yang membuat Kushina terbelak dan membuat Hinata memerah.

" eh!? " semua orang di sana hanya bisa tercengang dan sesaat kemudian Kushina memeluk Hinata dan mendapat balasannya, untuk Jiraya sendiri langsung menyeret Minato sesikit menjauh dan langsung berwajah mesum.

" pantas kau betah di dunia ini, rupanya kau membuat Harem he, murid sialan " kata Jiraya yang membuat Minato hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

' _Harem? yang ada aku bisa di cincang oleh kushina-chan hidup hidup '_ batin Minato yang tersenyum kecut dan ketakutan.

 ** _Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Gamabunta_**

 ** _Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Manda_**

 ** _Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Katsuyu_**

 ** _Poof Poof Poof_**

seluruh area tertutup Asap putih tebal dan membuat semua orang di sana kebingungan dan sesaat kemudian mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat tiga hewan Raksasa muncul di depan mereka bahkan Jiraya dan Minato hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto yang sudah sangat sempurna.

" Rupanya kalian serius he? baiklah kalo begitu... **_Susano'o_** " seluruh orang di sana bercengang melihat sesosok makhluk astral berwarna biru berdiri tegak di depan mereka bahkan bisa di bilang raksasa yang ukurannya melebihi raja Naga Tanin.

" Namea!? " Teriak Sairaog yang langsung terselimuti armor emas yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

 ** _Wush... wush..._**

kemudian muncul Raiser dengan Sayap Apinya bersama Ulquiorra dengan Sayap kelewarnya mereka berempat di tambah Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Madara yang berdiri angkuh di atas kepala Susano'o miliknya.

" Dobe, siapa mereka? " Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang menatap datar Madara.

" bisa di bilang mereka keluarga baru ku di dunia ini, Teme " Jawab Naruto yang memicingkan matanya saat Madara mencabut pedang susano'onya yang membuat hembusan angin yang sangat kuat.

' _Untung kita sudah mengantisipasi kan hal seperti ini. Sairaog kau serang dada makhluk itu, Riaser dan Ulqiorra serang keempat lengannya hingga putus dan aku yang akan mengurus akhirnya ' Batin_ Naruto yang terhubung dengan ketiga saudara barunya dan hanya mendapat anggukan saja, mereka bertiga langsung bertindak seperti Naruto perintahkan.

" _Teme... kekuatan mu tak tumpulkan? "_ Ucap Naruto yang menggigit sebuah kunai cabang tiga khusus miliknya.

Sasuke melepaskan jubah yang menutup tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan lengan kanannya memegang pedang miliknya dan lengan kiri yang tak ada Kau pikir aku bisa selemah itu dan menumpul? tentu saja tidak Dobe, Mala sebaliknya bukan kah kau ? " Ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum tipis akan hal yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke barusan " Tentu saja tidak... tsaaa, kita lakukan bersama Teme ah bukan tetapi tim 7 dari Konoha gakure " kata Naruto yang membuka kedua matanya dan terlihatlah Rinnegan yang dengan 12 tomoe dengan warna biru laut samudra yang membuat kesan sangat indah tetapi mematikan.

" aku kau sudah lupa dengan kami berdua, bodoh " kata Sakura yang memasang Saru tangannya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" tentu saja tidak sakura-chan, Ayo Kakashi sensei " Ajak Naruto kepada Kakashi yang hanya bisa mendesah karena kesempatan untuk membaca buku Icha Icha miliknya harus tertunda kembali.

' _Hei, apa kalian masih kuat untuk bertarung? '_ basik Naruto kepada tiga Sahabat nya yang hanya memutar mata bosan.

' _kita layani Kakek tua ini satu Minggu full masih kuat '_ batin Raiser yang sedikit arogan tapi itu hanya sebentar saja karena kekesalan dirinya kepada Naruto barusan.

' _hahahaha, aku percaya akan hal itu dan mari kita kerja sama menjatuhkan Kakek tua ini '_ ajak Naruto yang membuat Ketiga sahabatnya langsung meledakan kekuatan penuh mereka yang membuat seluruh orang di sana termasuk Madara kecuali Naruto harus sedikit kaget saat merasakan ledaka. kekuatan setara akan seorang Mou perorangnya.

" Naruto dan Sasuke kalian lumpuhkan Susano'o miliknya Madara. Sakura kau support mereka berdua dari belakang dan aku mensupport dari jauh dengan kamui. Jika ada kesempatan Kita langsung menyerang Madara secara bersamaan, mengerti?" kata Kakashi yang memberi strategi kepada Anggota timnya.

" ha'i, Siap, ayo " balas ketiganya dengan semangat, jika di perhatikan dengan seksama bisa di lihat area ini sudah terlindungi sebuah Barrie khusus milik Juubi dan Madara agar bisa nahan kekuatan mereka dari deteksi makhluk lain di dunia ini.

 ** _Wush.. wush.. wush.._**

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung saja menyerang Susano'o Madara dengan ketiga sahabat Naruto yang membantu mereka, terlihat Madara tersenyum tipis melihat kerja sama mereka bahkan terlihat sangat jelas Naruto bersama para pengurus mou masa akan datang kerjasama sangat epic terlebih di tambah Sasuke yang seakan mereka sulit untuk di.musnahkan bila berada di Medan perang dan lihat lah betapa luwesnya Naruto dan Sairaog menyerang Susano'o miliknya dengan taijutsu bahkan sampai merembeskan kekuatan mereka, Sasuke menyerang dengan kementerian petirnya, Raiser dengan Api Klannya, dan Ulquiorra dengan wanginya seakan menjadi combo yang memastikan tidak lupa dengan sakura sebagai mensupport mereka serta Kakashi yang siap mengeksekusi di bagian akhirnya.

Madara hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat itu semua, kekuatan mereka semua sudah jauh dari awal.mereka bertemu bahkan sudah sangat berkembang sangat pesat dan hal itu juga membuat orang orang yang menonton juga berdecak kagum akan kekuatan mereka semua itu.

 **" Mini-Bijuudama "** muncul Naruto dari atas kepala Susano'o Madara dan langsung menghantamkan mini bom itu yang membuat ledakan yang cukup besar bahkan sampai membuat angin kencang sesaat.

Sesaat kemudian mereka semua mundur saat merasakan sebuah kekuatan begitu kelam dan tenang bersamaan yang saling menyeimbangi satu sama lainnya.

 ** _Moukuton No Jutsu: Jokai Kotan_**

mereka berenam terpaksa mundur ke arah makasih saat melihat pohon pohon bertumbuh dengan cepat bahkan akar kar pohon berusaha menangkap mereka. untuk orang orang dari Shinobi mengetahui Jutsu origanl siapa ini dan terlebih ini sangat mirip dengan oenu Jutsu ini.

" astagah Madara, sifat maniak mu tidak pernah hilang rupanya he? " Kata seorang misterius di balik asap tebal di sana.

" hn " balas singkat dari Madara setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah sang Hokage pertama dalam mode sanin nya yang berdiri di samping Madara lengkap dengan.pakaian perang dulu dan sebuah gulungan besar miliknya.

" **_ini benar benar latih tanding atau berperang melawan dewa Shinobi terdahulu? "_**


	9. wut?

**_A/N_** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik pembuat mereka sendiri dan saya tidak mengklaimnya sama sekali.

 ** _Warning_** : Overpower, Typo, OOC, GAJE, Jangan Dibaca kalo nggak SUKA!

 ** _Rated_** : T

 ** _New Summary_** : Kami Berlima adalah pemimpin baru, pemimpin yang membuat sebuah revolusi, kami akan membuat dunia ini berdamai dan hidup saling berdampingan, dengan seorang pemimpin dari kami berempat yang akan di kenal dunia dengan... **_Yellow Prince!_**

 ** _Chapter 9 ( Hanya Berkunjung )_**

 _Siang Hari..._

" jadi kalian sudah berada di dunia ini sudah sangat lama ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke Dkk yang duduk di seberangnya.

" Benar,Naruto-kun. Dan Ma'af juga sudah mengkhianati mu di dunia ini " jawab Hinata yang sedikit tertunduk karena penyesalan nya kepada Naruto.

" tak apa Hinata, kau berhak membuka lembar baru di dunia ini. Terlebih kau sedang mengandung tiga bulan bukan? " Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang membuat Hinata tertunduk malu karena ketahuan sedang hamil.

" eh!? kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami, Hinata-chan ? " Tanya Sakura yang duduk di samping hinata dan pertanyaan Kushina terwakili oleh Sakura.

" Wah selamat ya, Hinata. Semoga anak mu sehat setelah lahir nanti dan beritahu kepada bibi juga ya saat kamu sudah lahiran nanti " Ucap Kushina yang cukup antusias tetapi berbeda dengan batinnya yang melihat putra sulung yang awal merenung dan kembali Normal kembali.

' _kami tau kau menyesal bukan? terlebih dia adalah istri mu dulu di dunia Shinobi bukan? dan nyata dia sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha dari Paris '_ batin Sairaog kepada Naruto yang ikut tertawa saat sedang mengobrol dengan Jiraya dan Kakashi.

' _ya kau benar, tapi dia juga berhak membuka lembar baru di dunia ini. Status itu dulu saat di dunia Shinobi dan terlebih kami sudah cerai dengan acara alami yaitu kematian. jadi Hinata bukanlah istri sah ku lagi '_ balas batin Naruto kepada Sairaog.

' _ck ck ck, kau memang orang sangat tangguh dan bijak Naruto '_ timpal batin Raiser kepada Naruto.

" tsah, sepertinya kita harus berpamitan dulu " Kata Jiraya yang bangkit dari duduknya.

" lho kenapa cepat sekali? aku baru saja selesai membuat makan siang " Kata Kushina kepada Jiaraya yang mendapatkan senyuman saja.

" Ma'af untuk kali ini kami menolaknya,kushina. Karena kami harus segara kembali ke Eropa, karena Hinata harus pergi ke peresmian perusahan baru suaminya, Kakashi yang harus kembali bertugas di kepolisian New York, Aku sendiri harus kembali karena harus melanjutkan pembangunan pabrik milik ku, untuk Hasirahma-sama juga harus kembali setelah perjalanan bisnisnya di Jepang ini dan untuk Sasuke dan sakura harus kembali ke Inggris untuk memantau perkembangan rumah sakit yang mereka bangun " Jelas Jiraya sangat jelas kepada Seluruh keluarga Naruto yang keseluruhan nya bisa memaklumi karena mereka semua sudah memulai kehidupan normal kembali, Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Jiraya cukup erat dan kemudian kepada Kakashi sampai Sasuke yang berbomb fist.

Seluruh keluarga Namikaze memberi salam Perpisahan dan mengantar mereka semua ke arah kendaraan jemputan mereka masing masing termasuk Hinata yang memberi sebuah syal kepada Naruto sebagai kenang kenangan untuknya dan di terima dengan baik oleh Naruto.

Mereka semua memandang kendaraan yang membawa anggota keluarga mereka dulu menjauh dari kediaman mereka dan percaya atau tidak sebuah garis takdir baru mulai tertulis kembali di setiap mereka.

" katakan Jiji, kau sudah tau jika mereka berada di dunia ini terlebih hasihrama-jiji yang sudah berapa kali bertemu dengan mu untuk membicarakan kerja sama perusahaan kalian bukan? " Tanya Naruto kepada Madara yang hanya mendapat senyum tipis dan Madara melangkah masuk ke dalam Mansions yang membuat Naruto kesal.

" sudahlah, Kita sudah tau jika orang orang dari Konoha ada juga di dunia ini Naru. Rias bantu bibi di dapur dan Sona juga " ajak Kushina kepada Rias dan Sona yang di ikuti oleh kedua adik Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto, Sairaog, Raiser, Ulquiorra, dan Minato di depan pintu masuk mansions.

" jadi rencana mu masih berlanjut Naruto? " Tanya Minato kepada Naruto yang meregangkan tubuhnya.

" tentu saja, lagi pula kami berempat mau keluar sebentar untuk menjemput anggota terakhir dari kami " jawab Naruto.

" hm, terserah pada mu. Ayah hanya bisa membantu mu mulai saat ini " Kata Minato kepada Naruto yang mendapat acungan jempolnya.

" Naruto, ayo kita jemput anggota terakhir itu. Karena hanya kau yang tau dimana dia berada sekarang " Ucap Raiser kepada Naruto.

" bukan hanya ku saja ulqui juga kalik " jawab Naruto yang berjalan bersama Ulquiorra yang pura pura tuli di panggil oleh Raiser, Sairaog hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah para saudaranya yang absurd ini untuk Minato hanya bisa terkekeh kemudian masuk ke mansiosn setelah keempat sahabat itu menghilang dengan cepat.

 ** _Goa di dekat gunung Fuji_**

Di dalam goa itu sudah ada Naruto dan ketiga temannya. Mereka berjalan masuk dengan perlahan dan memperhatikan seluruh goa yang tertutup akan Es dan jauh di depan mereka terlihat sebuah peti Mati yang terbuat dari Es yang membuat dua orang di sana bingung kecuali Naruto dan Ulquiorra.

" pantas saja zombie ini tau, rupanya satu Ras dengannya " kata Raiser yang melihat Ulquiorra dengan pandangan bodoh plus bosannya.

" itu salah mu kenapa tidak bertanya anak ayam " balas Ulquiorra kepada Raiser.

" kalian berdua berhentilah, kita harus membangunkan perem-Aku sudah bangun dari tadi setelah merasakan hawa mu dan Ulqui-nii " jawab Seorang perempuan berambut ungu penting pendek dengan wajah yang manis dan memakai pakaian cukup modern pada jaman dulu.

" ha!? jangan bilang dia yang akan menggantikan posisi Seraffal-sama " Tunjuk Raiser kepada Perempuan itu yang sedikit bingung.

" Yups, dan posisi para mou sudah terisi bukan? " jawab Naruto dengan santai membuat Raiser menunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruto sebelum Sairaog menahannya.

" mereka siapa Naruto-kun ? " Tanya perempuan itu kepada Naruto yang berdiri sedikit dekat dengannya.

" oh mereka? mereka yang aku ceritakan kepada mu kemarin malam " Kata Naruto yang mendapat 'oh' saja dari perempuan itu.

" tapi tunggu dulu, kami bertiga menepati posisi siapa saja? kalo perempuan ini pastinya Leviathan. Sedangkan kami? " Tanya Raiser yang sudah tenang kepada Naruto.

" biar aku sebutkan dari tingkat kekuatan dan pemikiran kalian... Sairaog kau bisa di bilang yang berada sedikit kuat dari mereka bertiga dan Kau berada di posisi Lucifer, Raiser kau bisa di bilang berkekuatan hampir mendekati Ajuka-sama hanya saja kepintaran mu saja yang kurang dan kau mengisi posisi Beelzebub, untuk Ulquiorra sendiri mengisi posisi Asmodeus yang mengatur segala strategi dan taktik perang karena kepintaran dan keahlian mu memang ada di sana, dan terakhir untuk Mizore Shirayuki ( dari Anime Rosario Vampire) mengisi posisi Leviathan karena kekuatannya yang sama dan tentu saja hampir mirip dengan Seraffal-sama hanya sifat cildhis aja yang tak ada " Jelas Naruto kepada Mereka berempat yang berbaris di depan Naruto dan secara ajaib muncul empat kursi yang berbeda warna, Sairaog yang berwarna Emas dan beberapa ornamen mewah, Mizore berwarna biru cerah yang terbuat dari es dan sebuah mutiara biru di atas Kursinya, Raiser yang terbuat dari Api yang menyala dan simbol seekor burung Phoenix, dan Ulquiorra sendiri dari berwarna merah tua dengan sepasang sayap kelewat sebagai pelengkapnya.

" Posisi kami sudah ada, sedangkan kau sendiri bagaimana Naruto ? " Tanya Ulquiorra kepada Naruto yang tersenyum tipis dan secara perlahan Naruto mengambang dan memhbil posisi seperti bertapa dan muncul 12 bola bola hitam melingkar di belakangnya dan sebuah tongkat di tangan kirinya ( bayangin gaya Rikoudo ).

" bilang saja aku penjaga ke seimbangan dunia ini sekarang " kata Naruto kepada Ulquiorra.

" oh ya, Siapa nama perempuan ini? sebaiknya kau perkenalan diri atau kami terus memanggil mu dengan perempuan " kata Sairaog kepada perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya tu.

" hmmm? Nama ku Mizore Shirayuki dari Ras vampire dan saudara jauhnya dari ulqui-nii " Perkenalan yang cukup singkat tapi itu cukup ceria.

" Perkenalkan Nama ku Sairaog Beal " Perkenalan Sairaog yang cukup singkat dengan sembari tersenyum.

" Dan aku Raiser Phennex " timpal Raiser sembari tersenyum.

" nah, anggota kita sekarang sudah lengkap dan saatnya kita menjalankannya rencana kita untuk kedepannya " kata Naruto kepada keempatnya yang mendapat anggotanya.

" baiklah, kita ke kerajaan ku saja " ajak Ulquiorra kepada mereka semua yang kemudian menghilang setelah Ulquiorra terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Goa tadi yang mulai tertutup kembali dan tidak jauh dari sana terlihat dua orang berjubah hitam yang melihat semua kejadian itu dari awal dan kemudian menghilang bagaikan hantu dari sana.

Mungkin Hanya Naruto yang mengetahui kehadiran dua orang itu, Naruto sengaja membiarkan mereka pergi karena Naruto ingin tau siapa saja yang akan menjadi musuh dan penghalang mereka di masa depan nanti karena setau Naruto yang menjadi penghambat nya adalah Organisasi teroris dunia yaitu Khaos Bridge dan Old satan yang kemungkinan masih dipimpin oleh Keturunan murni Lucifer sendiri.

Tapi kemungkinan lain masih begitu kuat karena dirinya percaya bahwa masih ada yang lebih kuat darinya bukan? seperti pepatah dahulu yaitu, **_Di atas Langit masih adalah Langit_** yang berarti jangan lah sombong dengan yang sekarang karena ada orang yang lebih dari kita sendiri. Naruto memegang teguh pepatah itu yang membenarkan katanya karena Naruto sudah melihat itu begitu banyak kejadian nyata di dunia ini.

 ** _Skip Time..._**

" Nii-sama.. " panggil adik bungsu Naruto kepada Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan seekor Kumbang tanduk.

" hm? " balas Naruto yang masih berfokus pada kumbang tanduknya dan menoleh setelah merasakan sebuah tarikan pada bajunya.

" Nii-sama kenapa begitu dingin pada ku.. A..apa nii-sama masih membenci ku... j..jika i..iya... aku tak apa di hukum oleh Nii-sama " kata Adik perempuan Naruto dengan nangis yang tertahan bahkan pandangan Naruto menjadi sangat lembut karena dirinya teringat dengan raut wajah putrinya dulu itu.

 ** _Greb..._**

" Nii, tidak membenci mu kok.. sara " Kata Naruto yang membuat Sara langsung membalas pelukan Naruto dan menangis cukup kencang di sana.

Pandangan Naruto melihat ke arah balik tembok itu yang disana ada adik perempuan Naruto yang lain yang bersembunyi di sana.

" keluarlah, Nii juga tidak membenci mu Tayuya " Tambah Naruto yang membuat Tayuya keluar dari tembok dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

Naruto sendiri membalas pelukan tayuya dan adik bungsunya tadi, Naruto teringat dengan beberapa ninja Oto yang menjemput Sasuke dulu yang senama dengan Adik perempuannya ini. Kushina dan Minato bisa tersenyum lebar melihat Naruto kembali akrab dengan kedua adiknya yang menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

Ya, keluarga memang segalanya tanpa keluarga kita merasakan kesepian. Walau kau sendiri di dunia ini, ingatlah mereka selalu berada di sisi kalian dan hati kalian bahkan memantau kalian dari sana.

 ** _See you next Chap_**


End file.
